The Heart Of Darkness
by anorexia kills
Summary: Serenity's always had a normal life, until one night after coming home from work someone finds her, someone who's different...a vampire... and they wont let her go... [SxS]
1. Chapter One: The Night

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh at all!

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

OMG! I'm so happy you guys decided to check out my newest story! I think I'm going to cry! Well this is going to be different from my usual stories, but I think you guys might like it! I'm telling you guys that this will be a Seto/Serenity story, so if you don't like that you could leave, but you'll never know if you would of liked it, willing to take the chance? Lol! Anyways please enjoy this very much!  
  
-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**-------------------------**

**The Heart of Darkness**

By: xx Jessica Malfoy xx  
  
Chapter One: The Night

**--------------------------**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-  
  
The night, a time after sunset when all light from the sun disappears from the earth leaving them in darkness where only the moon and stars give off some kind of dim light. The darkness that leaves the world in secrecy as to what happens in the dark when no one is around. Who does know for sure what is going on in the night?  
  
When the last few sheds of light are shown before the sun finally sets, the world changes for the worst. Nothing good usually comes from the darkness; it leaves a gloomy feeling over you, makes you wonder what's happening. The darkness can change a person dramatically. It could change what you stand for, it could change you.  
  
In the dark, when no one is around is where you truly reveal yourself, where you can be what you want to be, do what you want to do and not worry about anyone seeing you, knowing. Where you dream of you deepest desires, where you can keep well hidden your darkest secrets.  
  
The darkness that leaves you with no hope whatsoever makes you cry while you hold yourself, while you fight to stay sane. But what scares one the most is not being able to see, not knowing what's going on around you, wondering who could be in the shadows, watching, waiting to make their move.  
  
But the human race weren't as smart as they seem, of course they always had a plan incase something happened, if they were in that situation, but when one comes face to face with what their scared of, their minds go blank and the only thing that is registered in their mind is to run, run as fast as you can, and only hope you'll get away from whatever is chasing you, but they never do, they can't escape what the creature had planned, no one can.  
  
But we enjoy it. Seeing them run, it's quite entertaining. Watching their eyes, as they widen in fear, knowing for the briefest moment there was no escape for them, that they would die right then and there, and there was nothing he or she could do about it, no one could help them, only an idiot would. Risk their life, not knowing what roams the dark, just to save another, someone you don't know at all.  
  
Why can't they just go on their way? Why try to help something you know you can't do anything about? Why waste your time. Once you are a chosen pray, a victim, there is nothing you can do, nothing you can say that will change our minds. We want you for one reason and that is all, you are worthless to us for any other reason, we just love what you have, and that is your blood.  
  
You're blood, when it first hits our mouth, it drives us wild, and we want more of it every sip we take, and each taste is better then the last. The last drops we lick off our lips, the ending of a great meal, and the knowing that the next will be better leaves us hungrier.  
  
We do not pity what we've done, we don't care if we hurt you in anyway, we only care for what is inside of you and that will never change, we will never change. 

* * *

A young girl at the age of nineteen stood in front of a camera, live for the world to see and hear what she had to say. Her long brown hair was in a nice bun with several strands that fell in front of her face, her brown eyes full of fear and sadness. She wore a tight short skirt, and a white blouse that was now covered by the long black jacket she wore that matched her long high heel black boots.  
  
A microphone in her small-gloved hand, she began to speak to the camera. "We have found seven more people that have fallen to their death late last night. What is strange about this is that each one has two bite marks on their neck. Some think it would be the case of a vampire or more, none know for sure, but scientist don't believe it and think there is another reason behind this all" she said, then taking a breath before continuing with the story.  
  
"What we do know is that it has not been only happening here in Domino Japan, but in other places around the world. Police say and recommend that you should be home before the night falls for your safety until they discover what is happening and stop it. There will be several police cars circling Domino at night, and they recommend that if you see anything strange to call the police right away" she said with seriousness, her brown eyes showing a little fear.  
  
"With that, I'm Serenity Wheeler with the six o'clock news" she said standing there smiling till the cameraman gave her the signal that she was no longer live. Her smile immediately vanished when the signal came and she handed the microphone to the man.

"Good job, you truly are improving" her boss said to her.

"Thanks" she said grabbing her black purse, getting ready to leave.  
  
"Be careful Serenity," he said, watching her walk away, returning home to her brother. The sun had set a little while ago, leaving Domino in the dark. The quiet streets that no one roamed for fear of what could happen to them, the random cars that would pass by once in a while, returning to their warm homes and family.  
  
Nothing could be heard, except for the noises her boot made when she walked on the cold gray sidewalk. The few strands of hair that were left down, danced in the cold harsh wind, the wind hitting her face making her eyes tear up a bit from the cold.  
  
She blinked a few times to make the tears fall from her face so her vision wouldn't be blurry and she could see around her, ruining her black eyeliner. She needed her eyes to see; to make sure nothing would jump out at her. She wanted to be alert, ready for anything. She wasn't a strong fighter, but she could protect herself in little ways, like her simple black purse she had, it was filled with two or three large bricks, ready to slam into anyone's face.  
  
She may not be strong, but she was smart, and in some ways her intelligence helped her in many situations she had been faced with in the past. The big trees branches danced in the wind, the different colored leaves falling down, and hitting the almost dead grass.  
  
She was almost home now, all she had to do was pass through the park and she would be home, safe from whatever lurked the night. Taking a deep breath, she stepped into the park and walked the usual path. The only thing heard was the sound of cracking leaves under her footsteps and the sound of the harsh winds that hit her face.  
  
She was in the center of the park, crossing over the little white bridge that stood above the little pond, when she heard a noise. She didn't stop to look around; all she did was quicken her pace, and hoped that whatever it was would leave her alone.  
  
Her brown eyes were filled with fear, as her heart pounded hard in her chest as she took quick breathes. She was almost out of the park now; she could see the lights coming from her brother's window, she was going to make it after all.  
  
Suddenly, something appeared in front of her, making her freeze in place. When she squinted, she could tell it was just a man, and she sort of felt relieved, if he tried anything she would hit him with her purse, and that would be then end of that.  
  
In an instant though, he stood before her, a dark evil smirk on his face. Serenity looked up at the tall man taking in his features. He had short brown hair, and cold blue eyes, that only made Serenity even more scared. He had gotten so close to her in so little time; she thought it was impossible for any normal human being to do.  
  
Her eyes widened. This is no normal man; this was what was killing the others she thought fearfully.

"W-what do you want?" she asked taking a small step back, he was to close to her and it scared her, what did he want? She had done nothing to him. His dark eyes watched her, a little confusion in them also as a question lingered in his mind.  
  
"Why haven't you run?" he asked her, a bit of annoyance in his voice. She bit her lip. Why hadn't she not run yet? Or at least screamed; surely her brother would have heard her. "I asked you a question" he spat at her, he hated being ignored. This girl was ruining the fun, how come she wouldn't just run?

"I d-don't know" she managed to squeak out, her voice showing all how scared she was.  
  
"Do you know what I am? What I'm going to do? Because when you find out you will think of how stupid you are," he growled. Why was even telling her this? Maybe it was the fact that she didn't run like the others, cry and beg for her life like the little weakling she was.

"Well then what are you?" she asked a little annoyed, a bit of bravery returning to her, as she placed both hands on her hips.  
  
He smirked, for someone in fear, she still had attitude. "I am what lives in the dark and sleeps in the day, I am what you will fear the last few moments of your life, I am a vampire," he said.

"Your a v-vampire?" she asked, hoping she hadn't heard right. But even so, she didn't believe in such nonsense, the man must be insane she thought, and so she let out laughter from her. Did this man think she was stupid?  
  
"You will not laugh!" he hissed at her angrily. "But that's correct, and so I'm sure you know what we do, what we feast on, what we crave for" he said, taking a step closer to the young woman, his blue eyes never leaving her.

" Blood?" she said dully.

"My, my, my you are such a smart one" he said. He then grabbed her wrist quickly and slamming her into the closest tree in a matter of seconds.  
  
Being hit by the tree knocked the breath out of her, and she did what she could only do in her state. As quick as she could, with her free hand she wiped her purse in his face, making him hiss in pain and move away from her, clutching his face as if it would make the pain go away.  
  
Taking that signal as her key to run, she did, running as fast as she could from the strange man that claimed to be a vampire. " That bitch" she heard him hiss at her. But she didn't care, she wanted to get away from him has fast as possible. He was probably some sick man looking for some fun, and she's be damned if she would let him touch her like that, she wasn't an object, she was a person.  
  
She was then grabbed roughly by the wrist again and was pulled into the shadows of the park where no one could see her. This time he had pinned her onto the cold ground, his eyes full of rage as he looked down on his pray as tears threaten to fall from her eyes. He smirked, that's what he loved to see, fear, he loved as she squirmed underneath him, it made him feel strong and more powerful then he already was.  
  
He had taken the purse and thrown it into the far away bushes, far enough to know she would never reach it. One hand held both of hers on top of her head while they other remained free. He glared down at her, she was going to pay, no one did that to him and got away with it, he had killed for less. Serenity managed to keep her tears in as she closed her eyes tightly, she didn't want to cry in front of him, show him he was frightening her, showing him he was right.  
  
She felt little drops of something fall onto her face, so she opened her eyes to see what it could be. Her browns eyes looked at the man above her, and her eyes drifted to where she had hit him in the face. He was bleeding from his cheek, the blood slowly falling from his face and onto her, making her want to get away quicker.  
  
"You stupid bitch" he hissed at her angrily as she struggled in his grip.

"I-I'm sorry, I just want to g-go h-home," she said. He chuckled evilly, that was one place she would never see again. He watched as she began to tremble beneath him in terror.  
  
She looked so innocent and pure he thought. It had brought a weird feeling into him, one that he had not felt in the longest of years, and it only made him angrier. But something told him it would be wrong to kill her, that he would regret it for the rest of his life, until time stopped, and that was a long time to dwell on regret.  
  
No, he had decided to let the young woman live, but what she had done would not go unnoticed, she would pay for what she had done, he would make her regret it till the day she died. He then got up quickly, picking up the girl roughly by the arm not caring if he had caused her any kind of pain.  
  
She let out a cry of pain as she felt herself be picked up roughly. She watched as the man that held her began to fly into the sky, as everything below them got smaller. In fear she wrapped her hands around is neck as she hid her face in his muscular chest, not wanting to look down.  
  
She didn't know where he was taking her, but she knew it wouldn't be too good. She know believed the words he spoke, and it frightened her. Never had she expected this to be the truth, she had believed it was some lunatic doing this to scare them, but it wasn't, it was all true, and the world was clueless to it. Well who could blame them? No one had lived to tell what had happened? And even if they did, would we believe them? No we would think they were probably seeing things or that they were insane.  
  
But she knew one thing well, wherever she was going, no good would come from it, and it left her with a feeling of nervousness and fear as to what the future had in store for her. She even knew herself that she no longer controlled her future, her fate, what she did, no, he did and that's what scared her most. . .

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-  
  
_I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter, just as much as I enjoyed writing. Please leave a review, it only takes a few seconds!!_


	2. Chapter Two: Innocent, Yet Annoying Ques...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh; I'm simply writing a story using those characters, so there! Didn't see that one coming did ya? Cause it was like BAM! There you go, right in your face! Okay. . .I'll stop typing right now!

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-  
Hey peeps! Thanks to all who reviewed, I really appreciated it! Anyways, like I promised, here is your update! I'm so glad I wrote chapters ahead of time because now there's exams and everything, so all I have to do is just update the few chapters I already wrote lol. . . Anyways hope you like this chapter!

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

**The Heart Of Darkness**  
Chapter Two: Innocent, yet annoying questions

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-  
  
Serenity felt herself hit the floor and immediately let go of him, not wanting to touch him longer then she had to. She brushed herself off and looked up at him angrily. His cheek had stopped bleeding, leaving it with dried blood. She turned away from him, wondering where she was.  
  
She had never seen this part of Domino, so it led her to believe she was no longer in Domino. " W-where are we?" She asked him, trying to hide her fear. He said nothing to her, just grabbing her arm and began to drag her to his destination.  
  
The night was still young; the trees around them letting random leaves fall and hit the ground. Where they were now walking, the moon and stars gave off their only light. Finally he stopped in front of an abandoned shed. She raised an eyebrow at this. How could he live in here? It looked much to small for a man like him to live in, especially the way he was supposed to live.  
  
He opened the door, pulling her in with him and closing the door. Nothing appeared to be in the room but a few old tools that lay on the dirty wooden floor. The man bent down and opened a well-hidden flap that led to stone staircases. She squinted her eyes to see what was down there, but soon found out how impossible it was because the darkness had hidden most of it.  
  
He began to walk down the stairs, his hand still holding on to her. As carefully as she could, she began to walk down the stairs at his pace, scared as to what was down there. As they reached closer to the bottom, she could tell a dim light was shinning from somewhere.  
  
They had finally reached the bottom, and now were walking down the cold and narrow halls. She could see again, the walls were lit with candles every few steps. They had been walking for what seemed like an eternity, when finally a door appeared at the very end.  
  
They both entered, only to find more halls. This was like the other except, this one had doors, and she could hear others. There's more? She thought fearfully. He then opened the last door on the right, and they both walked in.  
  
This room was better lit, and she was able to get a better look at the surroundings. The floor was covered in a dark red carpet that matched the king-sized bed that was covered in silk blood red blankets with pillows to match, except they had some black on it. A wooden desk and chair stood near the right wall. It was messy with papers scattered on it. Another door could be found, and since it was open she got a quick look to find out it was a bathroom.  
  
She turned to the man that had taken her here. " If you're a vampire, why don't you sleep in a coffin?" she asked. He looked at her for a while before deciding to answer he question. " We don't do that anymore, we used to, but times have changed, and besides down here, no light can come through, plus beds are more comfortable," he said, wondering why he was still standing here when he had better things to do.  
  
" Well then why do you have a bathroom? If you don't eat or drink, what is there that has to come out?" she asked innocently. He glared at her. " We don't, but we do wash" he said impatiently. " Oh" was all she said. " Whatever, I will be back, I have things to do" and with that he walked out, locking the door behind him.  
  
Serenity hadn't even time to reply before he had gone. The first thing she tried to do was open the door, and to her dismay it was locked. She sighed, there was no other way out of here but through the door, she was stuck.  
  
She walked aimlessly around the room, looking at the paintings, reading certain things, but there was nothing to do, and she soon became bored. I hate this she thought angrily. She wanted to leave! Why was she here anyway? How come he hadn't just killed her? It would of probably been better then what he had in store for her.  
  
Time slowly passed, and her eyes could no longer stay open. So she walked over to the small couch and laid down, closing her eyes, she let sleep take her.  
  
---  
  
He had locked the door and walked a few minutes before entering a room. " Your late" he heard someone speak. " I was busy" came his reply before taking a seat at the large table while others sat, waiting for him. " Busy bringing some human here? Really Kaiba what are you planning?" a man with white hair asked, a smirked played his lips.  
  
" Bakura, it is none of your concern what I'm planning to do with her and never will be" Kaiba spat at him. " I'm just saying, for a leader, Kaiba you do weird things, and I can only help but wonder. . ." Bakura trailed off, hoping someone else would understand. But no one dared speak to Kaiba like Bakura did, they had seen the consequences and they were harsh.  
  
" Well you never know, maybe he wants her for a mate or something? That would be splendid in deed" a man with long silver hair said. " She will not be my mate! She is simply a slave for what she did to me later on this evening" Kaiba said. " Yes so we see," Bakura said looking at the dead blood that was left on his cheek.  
  
" She caught me off guard, not many women do that you know" Kaiba said angrily. Bakura simply chuckled. " Anyways, why is there a meeting tonight?" Kaiba asked. " Seems the human race aren't as stupid as they seem, you should see this" Pegasus said and motioned him to look to the right.  
  
A small television was there. Turning it on and putting in a tape, he showed Kaiba. A young girl stood there telling about the events from last night and to stay home. Kaiba hadn't been listening, for he recognized the young girl as the same one that was in his room.  
  
" I would sure love to taste her blood" Marik said with an evil grin on his face, licking his lips. " Well you wont be, that's the same bitch that hit me" Kaiba said angrily. " Really? Such a small weak child got the best of you?" Bakura taunted him. " Like I said before she caught me off guard" Kaiba hissed.  
  
" Well what do we do? I mean now there all inside their homes, I don't want to go inside there," Marik complained. " Well there are police out there no? And besides I'm sure others will be out" Kaiba said. " Yeah, the drunks! I swear they have the most disgusting blood," Pegasus said with a weird face.  
  
" And besides the best blood is one of pure and innocence" Bakura said. " Tell me Kaiba, when your done with the slave can I have a bite?" Marik asked. " No, neither of you will touch her, she is a slave and when I no longer need her, I will bite her, do I make myself clear?" Kaiba said, eyeing each one till they nodded.  
  
" Um. . .on other accounts, more vampires will be joining us since there are only five of us" Pegasus said. " Where is Ishizu anyway?" Kaiba asked, only noticing her not being there. " Probably having a feast like we should be doing" Marik complained. " You had the beginning of the night to do that," Kaiba said. " So! Whatever, I'm going to eat as much as I can before dawn comes" Marik said getting up.  
  
" We don't have time, besides Ishizu should be arriving, maybe we'll have some fun," Bakura said slyly. Marik nodded. " Yeah but not for too long, I'm tired" Marik said. The two soon left leaving Kaiba and Pegasus alone. " So why did you bring her back? You never brought anyone back," Pegasus said breaking the silence between them.  
  
" I told you, she's a slave," Kaiba said getting up and leaving Pegasus. Pegasus sighed. Kaiba had always been like that, so cold and cruel. Pegasus knew that feeling to be like that, and then a woman had also appeared into his life, but she was taken away from him, for back then they believed women shouldn't be a vampire, they thought it was wrong.  
  
---  
  
Kaiba had unlocked the door and entered the room quietly. His eyes scanned the dimly lit room for the young girl. His blue eyes soon fell on the little human that lay quietly, sleeping on the small couch. Swiftly, he walked over to her until he stood above her, looking down.  
  
Her face was covered so he couldn't see it, so he looked her over. He growled. She was well covered, barely any skin showed. Gently he picked up the young girl and brought her over to the bed. Her laid her down softly and examined her. He could now see her face now, her soft pink lips and peachy colored skin.  
  
He slowly took off the long black coat she wore, then her black boots and gloves. The girl now laid there in a small mini skirt and white blouse. He hit himself mentally. Why was he even doing this? Why did he care what the girl looked like? Those questions were left unanswered in his mind as he found himself taking out the elastic that held her hair in place.  
  
He watched it fall down; going a little more passed her breast. Right there she looked like a little schoolgirl dressed in a uniform. He shrugged off the thoughts that were coming to his mind. He undressed until he was left in his boxers and walked towards the bathroom.  
  
He looked himself in the mirror and started the water to clean off his face until a mark was only showing. Deciding it was good enough he closed the tap, stopping the cold liquid and entered back in the room, blowing out the candles he passed by going to his bed.  
  
He could tell dawn was approaching soon, and slowly he let the sleep take him, as he heard the small noises coming from the other room across from his. . .   
  
-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-  
  
Well that's it! Did you like it? Well tell me in a review! I really appreciate them! Anyways like I said before, I know nothing o vampires! So don't flame me for it! Anyways, I know vampires sleep in coffins, but I wanted to be different, different is good right? Anyways, please review guys!!


	3. Chapter Three: Learning Your Place

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**------------------------**

**The Heart Of Darkness**

By: xx Jessica Malfoy xx  
  
Chapter Three: Learning Your Place

**-------------------------**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**  
Serenity had slowly steered awake, her dreams of hope slowly fading away as she floated back to reality. Her brown eyes had opened to darkness, as memories of last night began to return to her. So it wasn't some stupid nightmare she thought sitting up slowly.  
  
Try as she might, she couldn't see anything in the dark room. She swung her legs to the side when she realized she was no longer on the same small couch she was sure she fell asleep on. She was on a bed, she turned around and felt around the bed, and sure enough the strange man was there, sleeping to her happiness.  
  
She stood, walking slowly, feeling everywhere she went, in search for the bathroom. She had found it and entered it, and to her luck a candle still was lit. She looked herself in the mirror to find yet another surprise. She had never taken off her coat, gloves or boots. He must of she thought.  
  
She turned on the tap and washed her face, trying to wake up. When she was done, she closed it and took one of the hanging towels and began to dry her face. "You know, you should be sleeping instead of waking me up" she heard a cold, deep voice say. She looked up quickly to where the man stood, leaning against the wall.  
  
"Well what time is it?" she asked putting the towel back.

"About five-thirty." he said yawning.

"I slept till five-thirty?" she nearly yelled at him.

"Yes well soon enough, you'll be used to sleeping by our times," he said.

"How long do I have to stay? I have a job and a brother," she said looking at him.  
  
"I can promise you one thing, you'll never see him again." Kaiba said walking back to bed in hopes for another hour or two to sleep. Serenity stood there, frozen in place. She was never going home? She ran after him.

"Wait! How come I can never leave? I'm not someone you can control just like that! I have a life, I need to go back you ass," she said angrily.  
  
Suddenly she felt herself being slammed hard on a wall. "Who do you think you are? Your nothing but a weak human that I took pity on! And I don't care if you need to go back, I own you now and you will do as I say whether you want to or not." he hissed at her. She struggled to break free.

"You can't do this, you don't own me, no one does," she said, trying to hide her fear.  
  
His grip tightened on her. "You need to be taught your place girl," he hissed.

"You need to let me go," she yelled back. She gasped. Why couldn't she keep her mouth shut? Why did she have to make things worse for herself? Kaiba's eye darkened, as he raised his hand and slapped the girl hard in the face.  
  
Serenity cried out in pain as his hand made contact, not being able to hold them in, she let her tears fall down her cheeks. Kaiba let go of her and she fell to the floor. "You will learn to respect me, and if you don't you will pay for it," he said angrily to her.  
  
She said nothing, but continued to cry silently on the floor. "Do I make myself clear?" he asked, his foot nudging her arm.

"Y-yes." she barely said.

"Yes what?" he asked.

"I don't know! You never told me your fucking name," she cried out not caring if she got hit again. Kaiba growled and kicked her in the stomach, making another cry come from her lips.  
  
"You will never learn, you are as stupid as they come. My name is Seto Kaiba, and if you dare say that name, I can assure you will regret it, you will call me master," he said.

"Y-yes M-master." she said, hoping he would leave her alone to cry.  
  
"Stupid child! I'm going to drink, I guess I'll bring you some kind of food and drink, don't want you to die of starvation, and one more thing, don't you dare sleep. You're going to have to get used to our time," he said opening the door and leaving the fallen girl there.  
  
That girl was rude, and stupid and he would break her, make her change her stupid ways till she obeyed him. He smirked. That could take forever, but he didn't mind, he loved it. He knew she was terrified him, he could smell it, and he loved it, probably never would never stop. He left the safety of the shed, making sure night had fallen.  
  
He stepped outside, the cold crisp wind hitting him instantly. Winter was coming soon, meaning the nights would be much longer and he could be out longer. Her flew into the sky quickly, his blue eyes scanning the ground for any human that walked. He had seen a few, but they were nothing but sick drunks, and he wouldn't put himself through that, even if he were hungry.  
  
He smirked when he saw a young woman walk down the street, he ha found his meal. Slowly he had made his way to the ground, stopping a few feet from the girl. The girl gasped and began to run in the opposite direction. He smirked and in an instant had her by the arm, licking his lips, anticipating his meal.  
  
The girl cried and begged for her life, but it was no use, nothing she said or did would make him change his mind. He bit own on her, drinking her blood, his body shivering at the taste. When he was done with her, he threw her to the floor, his hunger yet to be satisfied.  
  
He had drank from many that night, but nothing truly made him full, because he knew there was better out there, well he knew where she was, he just hadn't bit her yet. Her innocence and purity made him want her blood, to let his tongue have a taste, but he couldn't, he didn't want her gone yet.  
  
Sure there were other with such purity and innocence, and that was of a child, but even so, he never touched children, they were so young, he would wait till they got older. Of course not all thought like Kaiba, and they did bite them, but why bite a child? They barely give you anything; it was a waste of time and a waste of a life.  
  
He landed back in the park where he had found the girl. He walked back to where he threw her purse and picked it up. Taking out the two bricks, he then grabbed her wallet and threw the bag away. He opened her wallet, which had money in it, some credit cards, Medicare card and a picture of a man with blond wavy hair and brown eyes. This must be her brother he thought. Taking the picture and putting it in his pocket, he walked away leaving everything else.  
  
He flew back into the sky; he couldn't be to long away from the girl, who knows what Bakura might try to do to her. He looked at the Medicare card and looked for her name, when he had found it he let go of it and let it fall. With that he flew back home.

* * *

Serenity hadn't moved when Kaiba had walked away, she was to afraid to, scared that he might come back any minute and hit her for other reasons. After a while though, her tears stopped and she just lay there in a ball, hugging herself, telling herself it will all go away.  
  
She heard a click from the door, which made her jump to her feet. What is he doing back so soon? She thought fearfully. She watched as the door opened, but this time it didn't show Kaiba, but a face of another.  
  
She watched him enter the room, his long white hair flowing behind him, his dark brown eyes scanning the room. Soon his dark brown eyes fell on her, and he closed the door before walking towards the young girl not to far away. "Well, well, well your Kaiba's new toy?" he asked, standing in front of her. 

"I am not his toy," she said angrily.  
  
"Watch your tongue girl," he said with a smirk. His pale white hand lifted up till it caressed her cheek. She pulled away from his cold touch and stare at him.

"Are you one too?" she asked fearfully.

"What a vampire? Of course, why are you scared?" Bakura asked tauntingly.  
  
She said nothing, what could she say? An idea flashed her mind. If she could get his attention away, she could try to escape this place. It was the only way; it would all be worth it once she was safely home. She put on a mischief smirk and walked till she stood right in front of him. He looked at her strangely at her sudden change.  
  
She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck; her finger nails brushing his neck. "So. . ." she trailed off. Bakura smirked, he knew what she was doing, and she wasn't fooling him at all. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. His lips brushing her ear he began to whisper.

"Woman, I am not an idiot, I've lived to long for some stupid stunt like that," he whispered huskily.  
  
Her eyes widened. He had caught on? She struggled to break free, but it was useless, he wouldn't let her go. His lips wondered to her neck, as he began to nibble at her. How he wanted to taste her, and what a waste she was that Kaiba wouldn't do it.  
  
"C-can you stop?" she asked.

Bakura chuckled, "but you wanted this didn't you?" he asked.

"No, no I didn't, I just want to go home, now let me go." she yelled trying to push him away.

"Come on, just a quick bite?" he asked, his tongue licking her.  
  
"Get your tongue off of her." Bakura let go of her instantly at the voice, making her fall down again. Kaiba stepped into the room, glaring at Bakura. "What are you doing in my room and touching her?" Kaiba asked, his anger rising.  
  
"I'm just trying to do what your to afraid to do." Bakura said with a smirk, brushing himself off.

"Well there are plenty of other out there, now leave before I do something you wont like." Kaiba threatened. Bakura said nothing, just walked passed Kaiba and left the room.  
  
Kaiba walked towards her, and grabbed her chin, making sure she had no marks on her. He growled at the simple little bite marks, but shrugged it off when he found out no blood had come from it. He let go of her chin and handed her a bag.  
  
"Here, there's some food and drinks in there for you." he said, a little gentler then he would of. She didn't move, but stood there. "I didn't poison it, now take it or starve," he said, his patience running thin. She went for the bag, but he moved it away, shaking a finger back and forth.  
  
"Th-thank you-you Master." she said. He smirked, she was getting it quickly. He handed her the bag and watched her open it up. She took out the few chocolate bars and chips and began to eat it. Kaiba looked at her in disgust. How could she eat that? He thought.  
  
His eyes looked at the mark he had left her and he felt guilt wash over him. He didn't understand why, he had never felt this way before, and he had never felt it when he had done worse to others, so why should he feel this way for a simple slap?  
  
He watched her finish up and started to drink some coke. When she was done, she stayed seated on the couch not sure of what to do. "Did he do anything to you?" Kaiba asked suddenly.

"No-no Master." she said.

"Good, now go wash." he said pointing towards the door.  
  
She gave him a tired look, her eyes pleading that he just let her sleep. "Ma-Master, could I just sleep?" she asked innocently. Kaiba let out a quiet gasp. How could she stay innocent? After everything he did, after everything she went through?  
  
"I don't care if you're tired." he stated.

"What am I suppose to wear then? I'm sure you have nothing," she said.

"Woman." he said grabbing her wrist hard and pulling her towards the bathroom, "Watch your tongue and do as I say, there is clothes there, now do it, and if you ever forget to call me Master again, you'll live to regret it." he hissed, slamming the bathroom door.  
  
"I already did Kaiba," she whispered to the door. Slowly she undressed and stepped into the shower and started the water. She washed her hair and body, enjoying the heat the water gave off.  
  
She washed her hair and body quickly, not wanting to be too long for she was still tired, and she didn't know how much more time she had before her master cam clamming on the door again.  
  
When she was done, she stepped out and dressed in the shirt he had thrown in there. Putting it on it went a little above her knees. She found a brush on the counter and brushed her hair neatly. When she was done, she cleaned up the place and stepped out.  
  
She put her things neatly beside the couch and laid down, ready to fall asleep. "Woman come here." she heard Kaiba say. Obediently she got up and walked towards the bed where he sat.

"Yes Master." she said. He went into his pocket and gave her the photo. She gasped, now only realizing how much she truly missed her brother.  
  
Kaiba could see the tears forming in her eyes. "If you cry, you'll never see it again." he said, she nodded, keeping her tears in. "Whatever, dawn is coming, you can sleep if you want." he said laying down, ready to blow out the last candle.  
  
Kaiba wasn't sure why he had given her the picture. Maybe now she'll shut up about missing her brother he thought slowly falling asleep.  
  
Serenity walked away, going back to the couch. She laid down, wrapping her arms around her, and soon fell asleep, her brother's picture held tightly in her hand. . .  
  
-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_Hope you guys liked! Please review!!_


	4. Chapter Four: Unwanted Emotions

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it guys.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-****

**-------------------------**

**The Heart Of Darkness**  
Chapter Four: Unwanted Emotions

**-------------------------**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-  
  
Serenity, to her luck, had woken up to find the room alone. She had finally gotten used to the whole going to bed during the day and awake at night. She had been living in the small room for a week now, and with Kaiba as her only company, she started to feel lonely.  
  
Kaiba wasn't one you could talk to, he didn't care what she had to say to him, and when she tried to talk to him, he said nothing or answered her, but that was rare. She hated being stuck in the dark, not being able to see the light. The only light she had was from the candles, but it wasn't enough for her, she needed to see the sun.  
  
She couldn't understand how a vampire could live like that, to live in the dark. It didn't make sense, why would someone want to do that? Then again, maybe he didn't have a choice. She felt sorry for Kaiba, for one to live with such hate and cruelty was sad, and what made it worse he didn't care, and didn't mind at all.  
  
But as the week had gone by, Kaiba had been spending more time in the little room. She didn't mind that much, she may not like him, but he was company and probably the one keeping her sane.  
  
But why couldn't he let her walk around? She wouldn't are run if he told her not to, why did he keep her locked up in this room? She knew there were others, she was sure they wouldn't mind her right? Even if I were for an hour or so, it would still be good enough.  
  
---  
  
Kaiba sat outside, under the full moon. He had just finished his meal and already he wanted to return home. Why? He didn't even know. Before he used to love the night, he was barely inside. But maybe it was because he was looking for something, someone. Maybe she was what he needed, maybe she was the light he craved for.  
  
It had been years, and years since he last saw the sunlight, and when he saw her, he saw it in her eyes. But why should he take that from her? Wouldn't that be selfish? He was already being selfish, keeping her locked up like she was some kind of animal.  
  
She was different, from the first time he had seen her, she acted different. She hadn't run, even though she was in fear, she still kept her ground, and he liked the bravery. Even if she were on the floor crying, she would still have that same fiery attitude, one that matched his.  
  
She kept him interested, how could he ever be bored with her? But would she ever feel that way? He was already having trouble accepting it to himself. For most of his life he had nothing, and then she came and changed everything, but he couldn't figure it out if it was for the better. He had never felt this way, such emotions were new to him, and he didn't understand them at all.  
  
But the main question was, would she accept him for whom he was? Even he knew she deserved better then him, but what if she did? What if apart of her liked him? All these what ifs were running through his mind. Should he tell her? Or not. Each path leads to a different story, and he wanted to choose the better one, he didn't need more sadness in his life.  
  
Sighing, he got up to go back into what he called home. He was on his way to his room when he heard noises from the main room. So he opened the door to see who was there. The usual four was there, except this time another brunette was there.  
  
Kaiba walked in, he wanted to know the meaning of this. " Who the hell is that Bakura?" he said pointing to the drunken teen sitting on his lap. Bakura smirked. " Well if you can bring non-vampires here, I can," he said. " What are your plans with her?" Kaiba questioned. " It is none of your concern and never will be" Bakura said, remembering what he had once told him.  
  
" You will get rid of her, or pay the consequences" Kaiba said before walking out the door. He couldn't understand how stupid Bakura was at times. Kaiba shrugged it off though, she would probably be gone by tomorrow and he had things on his mind.  
  
He waked into the room to find her sitting on the couch, trying to read some book. He walked over to her and handed her some food. She took it gratefully, a sweet smile on her lips. Kaiba felt something, but immediately shrugged it off.  
  
Serenity began to eat, but she watched him from the corner of the eye. Tonight, she would ask him. She put down her half eaten hamburger and walked over to him. Kaiba looked up at her, wondering what she wanted.  
  
" Master, can I ask you something?" she said sweetly. Kaiba nodded for her to continue. " Okay well you see, I've been locked up here for a while now, and I wanted to know, if I could leave here, just for an hour or something, anything" she said. Kaiba saw the sadness in her eyes, but shrugged it off; he didn't want her to leave.  
  
" You're not leaving," he said simply. " Master, just for an hour! I can't take being stuck in this room," she said. " Well get used to it," he said. " I can't though! I hate it here" she said. Kaiba got up and looked down at the young brunette and idea coming to mind.  
  
" If I let you go, see the day light one last time, would you promise to come back to me? After your last day in the sunshine, you have to promise me to be with me, be by my side forever" he said, his eyes watching her every move. " What? I just want to go out for an hour, I will come back, you can trust me," she said.  
  
Kaiba shock his head and pulled her to him. " You're not listening to me! If I let you go, spend a day with your brother, just for one day in the light, I want you to promise you'll stay by my side till time ends, forever" he said. Serenity starred at him in disbelief.  
  
" I just want an hour! I don't want to live or spend the rest of my life with you! You're an evil and cruel person, I'd hate to live with you, I'd rather die," she said trying to get away from him. She knew she was going to have it, but what he wanted was impossible, never would she do that, it would only make him get his way, know what she was his.  
  
Kaiba slapped her in the face, harder then last time. He had never expected some kind of answer like that; who did she think she was? She had no right to say what she did, after what he said, couldn't she tell he felt something for her other then something he owned.  
  
She felt tears come form her eyes, god she hated showing how weak she was in front of him. " You stupid bitch, you should be happy that I even considered you as someone to live with, I should have killed you, your nothing but an ungrateful whore" he spat at her, his grip getting tighter on her.  
  
" Why would I want to spend my life with you? For this? For you to smack me around treat me the way you do? Well I can't stand it, I hate you so much" she said, her last words a lie. Even after this, her heart could never hate someone, she just disliked him.  
  
That had earned her another hit in the face, and this time he let go, making her fall to the floor. " I don't care any more Kaiba," she said using his name. " Nothing you do or say can make me love you or hate you more then I do now," she hissed at him.  
  
She watched, as his foot was about to kick her face, but stopped. She laughed. " Going to hit me? Is it going to make you feel better? So you can hit a girl, big deal, it doesn't make you a man at all," she cried. Kaiba bent down, lifting her chin so she faced him.  
  
" Why can't you just shut up? I was willing to give you a day before I made you into one of us, well guess what? I'm going to do it anyway, and you will never see the light one last time" he said, a smirked formed on his lips. " You can't do that," she barely said through her tears.  
  
" Yes I can, and I will" he said and kissed her on the lips. Serenity's eyes flew open at the sudden touch, was he actually kissing her? His kisses were forceful and demanding, but she couldn't get away from his kiss. She felt his tongue brush her lips, and it made her shut her mouth, she didn't want him to taste her.  
  
But he did, he had bit down on her bottom lip, making her open them to scream in pain. For the split second her mouth was open, his tongue was in. He loved the taste of her, his tongue exploring her small wet mouth. Soon though, his tongue had gotten a taste of the blood that had come form her lip.  
  
Never had he tasted something so good, so perfect. The taste of her blood had made him hungry, as he began to forget everything. He sucked on the bleeding lip, trying to get more of the perfect taste, he wanted more, and it was driving himself crazy with desire.  
  
" P-please st-stop" she barely whispered. Kaiba stopped immediately. Her soft voice had brought him back to reality and when he had looked down on her, fear struck him. " I'm so sorry" he said wiping a tear that fell from her eyes. She pushed him away, and to her surprise he had let her go.  
  
She couldn't believe what had just happened what he had done to her, it scared her more then anything else. She felt his strong arms wrap around her and pull her into a hug. She didn't fight him this time, she needed something to cry on, even if it was the man that had caused her pain and sadness.  
  
Kaiba held the small girl tightly. He still couldn't believe what he had done, what was wrong with him? Another idea passed through his mind as he pulled away from the crying girl. Serenity sniffed and looked up at him, her eyes red and puffy.  
  
" Come with me" was all he said getting up, pulling her with him. . .  
  
-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

            Thanks to all who reviewed. Much appreciated! See ya when I update again, and please review!!


	5. Chapter Five: Returning For Awhile

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**-------------------------------**

**The Heart Of Darkness**  
Chapter Five: Returning For A While

**-------------------------------**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Serenity watched in confusion as he opened the door, leading her down the same two hallways as when she has first come. She truly didn't understand her master. One minute he was angry the other sad, she didn't understand how his moods changed to quickly, and truthfully she thought she never would.  
  
She smiled when she saw the stars, it had been awhile since she had been outside, and it felt good. She breathed in the cold crisp air, as the wind blew through her long brown hair making it flow gracefully behind her, she then turned to him, her eyes bright once more.  
  
" Where are you taking me?" she asked, a little scared at what his reply would be. He smirked at her. " I'm not saying, now can you just come?" he asked grabbing her arm gently bringing her to him as they then flew into the sky. Serenity's eyes immediately widened as she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, for fear o falling down.  
  
They had flown in the midnight sky, the moonlight as their guide to see. Shortly after awhile he landed softly in front of where they first met. He then began to walk out of the park. She wanted to scream for Joey, maybe he would hear her, and surely he missed her.  
  
They walked up to the six-story apartment and then up the stairs. Kaiba then motioned her to the small window. She didn't need to be told twice as she looked inside the window where her brother lay sleeping peacefully. She sighed sadly. " He probably forgot about me," she said, her voice full of sadness.   
  
" He's sleeping, it's the first time he's slept all week" Kaiba said trying to be gentle. But it was hard. He had lived most of his life this way, and trying to be nice was one of his greatest challenges yet. " Can I wake him? I just want to see him," she said, her eyes filled with hope. " Fine, but tell him this is the last time, your lucky I even brought you here" he said adding the last part; he didn't want to sound too nice.  
  
She smiled and jumped through the open window, and crept over to where he slept. She then pushed him lightly, trying to wake him. He steered slightly, but that was it. She smiled in a mischief manner, and then she pushed him off the little bed.  
  
He fell to the floor making a small "ow" noise. He slowly rose to see what had caused him to fall. His brown eyes widened as he looked at his baby sister. " S-Serenity? Is that you?" he asked in disbelief. " Yes it is Joey" she ran to him, hugging him tightly as tears of joy slid own her red cheeks. " Oh Joey, I've missed you so much" she cried.   
  
" Me too sis, but its all right now, were together and I won't let anything happen to you, I promise," he said comforting her. She sniffed and pulled away. " Joey . . ." she trailed off. How was she supposed to tell him? Tell him he would never see her again, it hurt, and she hated Kaiba for it, but it was better then not seeing him tonight she thought.  
  
Joey looked at her strangely as he scratched the back of his head. " What's wrong? Did anyone hurt you?" he asked, instantly getting serious, his now happy features turning dark. She laughed nervously. " No of course not Joey, it's just that I can't. . . I can't . . ." she couldn't say it, it felt wrong, and she didn't want to hurt him.  
  
" You can't what?' he asked, his eyes full of concern, he was getting worried. " Joey, I can't come back! I know, it's horrible but I don't have a say in this" she cried out. Joey stood there shocked. What the hell is she talking about he thought. " Serenity, don't worry, you've been through a lot, your just confused, maybe you should get some rest" he said trying to give her a hug, but she just pushed him away.  
  
" Joey! I'm not confused at all! You know about the people being mysteriously killed?" she asked him, wiping away a few tears. " Yes, there's been more, why do you know who's been doing it?" he asked a little scared. " Vampires" she said quietly. Joey looked at his little sister. " Are you sure your okay?" he asked, putting his hand on her forehead.  
  
" Joey it's true! And I was caught, and he said this is the last time I can see you" she cried harder. Why wasn't he getting this? She thought sadly. " Serenity I just don't believe it, why don't you just get some rest and maybe everything will be clear in the morning" he said gently.  
  
" She won't be here tomorrow morning or ever for that matter, she is telling the truth so why don't you make the best of your time while you still can" Kaiba said entering the room. " Who the hell are you? What are you doing in my house, get out" Joey yelled at the man, standing in front of the young girl. Kaiba smirked at this.  
  
In an instant he had grabbed Serenity and stood in front of him, making Joey gasp. He let go of the young girl, and continued to look at the blond boy. " You have about an hour before she leaves" Kaiba said taking a seat on a near by chair, his eyes watching them.  
  
The hour had gone by fast for them; they had barely talked, just hugged and cried. Neither wanted to let the other go, but she knew that her time was slowly coming to an end, and she dreaded to go back to the lair.   
  
Kaiba stood up and walked over to them. " Time is up, and dawn is coming soon, very soon, so lets go," he said. It had made her cry harder as she gave her brother a final hug. " Bye Joey" she said ready to pull away, she couldn't look at him, and the hurt in his eyes was too painful for her to bear.  
  
" No" Joey said holding her tightly. " Joey, please don't make this harder, I don't want to leave either," she said. " No I don't want to lose you Serenity" he said his eyes full of anger and sadness. " Me either, but what can I do? What can you do?" she asked. Joey just starred at his sister, not even bothering to reply to what she had asked.  
  
Kaiba glared at him. " Serenity dawn will be here, and we will barely make it already so tell him to let go before I make him," Kaiba said harshly. Serenity turned to Joey, her eyes read and puffy from crying most of the night. " Joey I have to go" she said. " You want to leave don't you? You don't need me anymore is that it?" he asked her.  
  
" Joey that's not it at all, you know I would stay if I could, but I can't and I'm so sorry" she said. She then watched as Kaiba ran to the window, a little fear in his eyes. " I won't make it . . . We should of left, but you had to drag it out! Now dawn is coming and I'm going to die," he said angrily. Why did i even do this? I do one good deed and it turns on me he thought.  
  
" Good, then I can have my sister" Joey said, a small smirk playing on his lips. Serenity struggled in his grip, she needed to get free. Finally she had and ran to her master. " Maybe we can still make it and-" " No, it's to late" he said harshly. Serenity bit her lip; she would have to make a decision right now.  
  
She could let him die, and all her worries would be over and she could live with her brother in peace, but did she really want to kill him? Of course she hated him for everything he had done, but to kill him? She couldn't do that, even if it meant a life apart from her brother, she didn't want to live a life of guilt. Knowing that he could of lived but didn't because she was selfish.  
  
She looked at Kaiba, her mind finally made up; she had made a decision, one that would change the rest of her life. . .

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Well I hope you guys liked it! And please leave me a nice review? I need to know people out there are reading this lol! Anyways I hoped you like this chapter, and thank you so much to all who reviewed my last. . .or all my chapters, I love ya guys! Anyways, see ya later when I update peeps! Review!!


	6. Chapter Six: Quick To Act

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it!

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**-------------------------------**

**The Heart Of Darkness**

Chapter Six: Quick To Act

**-------------------------------**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-  
  
Serenity grabbed Kaiba by the arm and pushed him into the dark closet. " What are you doing?" he yelled at her harshly before she closed the door. " It's dark in here, no sun at all, it's either that or die, so I suggest you go to sleep" she said closing the door just in time.  
  
Serenity walked to the open window, and for the first time in a while a real smile of joy appeared on her face. The sun had just started rising, shinning its colors of light on the city. It was beautiful she thought. How could something so beautiful be taken away from the man and others, she felt sorry for them.  
  
Serenity yawned loudly, as she walked towards her brothers bed, and falling down on it, closing her eyes. She was used to sleeping these hours away. " Serenity, why did ya do that?" Joey asked turning her over so she faced him. " Joey, he didn't deserve to die," she said, trying to go back to sleep.  
  
" Serenity, we have to get away from here! What happens when night comes? He'll try to take you away from me. . .again" Joey said. " Joey even if I do run. . .he'll just find me" she said sadly. " We can still try," he said shaking her a bit so she wouldn't fall asleep.  
  
" Joey stop" she wined turning around. " Well if what you say is true, then this is our last day together! So why sleep it through?" he asked. Serenity sighed. He did have a point, and if she did nothing, she knew she would regret it for the rest of her life.  
  
" Fine" she mumbled sitting up. " That's my sister, I'll make some breakfast while you dress into something. . .more appropriate," he said turning away. Serenity looked down and immediately blushed. She was still in the long t-shirt Kaiba had given her. She got off the bed saying she'd be ready soon and ran to her room.  
  
She looked trough her clothes and decided on dark blue jeans and a tight light blue sweater. She then put her hair in a ponytail, leaving a few strands in the front. She looked herself over before leaving her room and walking to the kitchen.  
  
" Pancakes" Joey said putting a plate in front of her. " You couldn't have made them that fast" she said nervously, poking them with the fork he had given her. Joey rolled his eyes putting the syrup on the table. " I made them through the toaster, come on you know I can't cook" he said grinning at her.  
  
She smiled and began to eat her food; it had been a while since she last ate something that wasn't taken out. Her mind slowly wondered to the sleeping vampire in her closet. She had saved his life, despite everything he had done to her, she had spared his life. She smiled again, maybe he would let her live on her own because of that.  
  
" So what do you want to do today? We got the whole day and stuff" he said. " Well you changed your mind quick," she said taking a small bite from her pancake. " Well why waste time fighting?" he said taking the new pancakes from the toaster and putting them on a plate for himself.  
  
" Yeah, so what did you do when you noticed I was missing?" she asked. " I went looking for you, called the police, but no one could find you, they thought you died like the others," he said, taking his first bite of his pancake, dripping with syrup. " Joey that's gross" she said, pushing her plate away.  
  
Joey laughed and continued to eat. So this is what I'll miss for the rest of my life she thought. Why had she saved his life? Its not like he deserved it, but she had, and there was nothing she could do about it. She wondered though if she would regret it till she died. I'm sure there's some good to him though she thought.  
  
But what's so great about Master? She thought. He brings me food she thought happily. That was a good thing, he could of let her starve. He also protected her from Bakura that was good too, but what else? She could think of nothing more. Surely he wasn't like this forever, there must have been some kind of happiness in his life, and maybe before he was a vampire she thought.  
  
" Serenity? You there?" Joey said waving a hand in front of her face. " Huh? Yeah I'm here. . .just thinking" she sighed. " Well you can think later, let's go out," Joey said grabbing her arm and pulling her outside.  
  
---  
  
Kaiba watched as the door slammed in his face, and there he was, in the darkness. He stood there, a little shocked. What had she just done? That wasn't the same Serenity he had captured and hit and made cry he thought. He sat down on a box and began to think.  
  
He had made a fool of himself before, asking her to stay with him, and she had shot him down, telling him she hated him. But he didn't believe it, someone sweet and gentle like her could never hate he thought. But could he take her away from the light for his happiness? From her brother? Should he force her into something she didn't want to be?  
  
What! Why should I care! I get what I want, and she'll have to deal with it he thought, his eyes darkening slightly. This was too confusing for him, he hated what he started to feel for the young girl, it made him angry that someone like him, as powerful and cruel as him could feel and care for her.  
  
But there was no denying it. She was his angel, the light that shown into his darkness. But he could never be a man she wanted, a man that was sensitive and caring. He was the complete opposite! But he would love her and protect her till the end of time, and wasn't that good enough for any woman?  
  
Yes he was, and she would have to accept her fate, just like he had once had too. . .  
  
-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Okay people, listen up. Again, sorry for a short chapter, I'm so tired, and also, I have to re-write everything over because I deleted all 15 chapters I had already done for this story. So please don't be angry with me. But on the plus side of this, I think I'm changing the plot a little. When I first started this story, I had planned on Serenity some how getting pregnant by Kaiba. But as I think of it more, I realize it is somehow impossible, and I don't feel like getting flames on how it was so dumb and impossible. But if you guys want her to, tell me, or I will change the plot, and the story will be shorter. Anyways, up to you people, just tell me in a review or something. But like I said, the story will the same how it is now, just keep going without her getting pregnant. . .if you people hate the idea. Whatever, I'm going to stop, I'm confusing myself. All in all, in a review state yes or no for her being pregnant, thanks.  
  
Anyways, thanks for all the reviews! I love them all! I'm so tired now lol. Also, I know there might be spelling mistakes, but since I now have to use WordPad, I don't know when I make em. So anyways, hope you liked it lots, and please review! 


	7. Chapter Seven: Gone To The World

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, I think we all knew that *Sighs*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
Sorry for the long wait for an update! i've been busy with school speeches. . .and last night I went to a Linkin Park concert!!! They were soo good! Mike was singing and while he was, he pointed at me! *Faints* They also played a song they never did at a concert before, and also, we got lucky and got a 30 minute encore!! They were great!! There was also three other bands! POD, last years story and hoobertsank! Hooberstank was sooo funny! They said " This is the greates song in the history of music" Then they started making fun of the song " Girls just wanna have fun" It was so funny! I screamed extra loud for princess Hailie, and of course Zara!!! My throat hurts though. . .I was screaming, jumping and singing! It was great! Lol, I got home around one am. When I knocked on the door, my mom came running and hugging me. She was like " I'm so glad your okay! I was worried!" she is a little. . .overprotective lol. Anyways, sorry again for the long wait, I hope you like this chapter!  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
Chapter Seven: Gone To The World  
  
Her brown eyes looked up at the orange sky, the sun going down, shinning it's last rays of light before it sets. One or two stars had begun to appear, telling the world night would soon fall. She rested her head on her brother's shoulder, still tired from not sleeping in a while.  
  
She sighed deeply, then sun finally setting; the world surrounded in the night, as more stars began to appear. " Do you think he knows its night time?" Joey asked her, his chin rested on the top of her head. She smiled dreamily; he always ruined a perfect moment.  
  
" Joey, a vampire knows when the night comes, I mean its common sense," she said sitting straight, a wind blowing through her ponytail. " Well I'm not a expert," he said looking at her, his brown eyes full of joy and sadness. " Don't forget me," he added a little after. She punched him playfully in the arm. " Joey! I could never forget you, and maybe Kaiba won't be so harsh like he said he would" she said, smiling when he smiled back.  
  
" Don't count on it" Serenity looked up to the voice that had spoken, and she wasn't surprised as to who it was. " How did you know I was here?" she asked him. " How did I know? I could smell you, your blood" he smirked as he remembered the sweet taste of it. " Oh, Kai-Master. . ." she trailed off, thinking how she would say it.  
  
He walked up to her, his blue eyes cold and dark as they peered into her own light brown ones. " Save it, I don't care what you have to say, yeah you saved me, I didn't ask you to, now say your goodbyes, because I refuse to waste another minute out here when I could be festing" he said harshly.  
  
Her jaw slowly opened at what he said, a part of her hadn't been expecting such a harsh reply. " But I-" he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him, his eyes never leaving hers. He forced her to turn around so she would face her brother, who was just as in shock as she was.  
  
" Say goodbye" he ordered. Serenity held back her tears, she would never cry in front of him again. " Bye Joey" she said simply. What else could she do in her position? Fight him? Run away? Cry? No, there was nothing she could do, and living with her Master, she had learned that off pretty quick.  
  
Before Joey could reply though, they were off into the night sky. She didn't cry or struggle, she just stayed there in his arms, her eyes dull, her spirit gone. Kaiba had been flying with the young girl looking for some place to find some meal, but his mind was on the girl. She seemed so. . . . dead.  
  
He spotted someone walking down the street and decided that was the best he could get. He landed quickly, and sat Serenity down on the ground while he attacked his pray, taking what he needed. Serenity already knew what he was going to do, and so she turned away at his savageness, not bearing to see how he did it, the smirk of satisfaction on his bloody lips.  
  
When he was done, he wiped his mouth with his sleeve and walked back to the quiet girl. She had said and done nothing since he had taken her back, and he hated it. Where was the light in her eyes that he had started to love? And the spirit she held inside of her? Where had it gone? Surely he hadn't done this to her, he would never take away something he loved so much.  
  
  
  
" What is wrong with you? Are you ill?" he asked her, a little annoyance in his voice. " I'm just peachy," she said sarcastically. He smirked at her answer; yes she was a strange one he thought. " Oh come now, you act like you hate me" he said, a slight joking tone in his voice. She turned to him, giving him a face. He glared at the girl. She didn't need to say her answer, it showed on her face, to bad it betrayed her and showed him the truth.  
  
" Don't lie to me, you don't hate me, you can't! If you hated me you would of let me die, no Serenity, you don't hate me, you may not like me, but hate is not what you feel for me" he stated.  
  
This way so confusing for her. She didn't know what to feel anymore. She knew she should hate him for everything, every slap, every yell and demand, but she didn't, she couldn't, it wasn't her, but she would be dammed if she told him that, not ever.  
  
He picked her up, and pulled her to him. " Why can't you accept the truth? Your fate?" he asked, caressing her cheek. Her eyes closed slowly at his touch. How could the hands that hurt her feel so soft against her skin? What was wrong with her? How could he be so harsh one minute and so gentle the next?  
  
" I hate my fate, I don't want to live if I know it's with you," she barely said, fighting with herself to stay sane as she fought against his sweet touches. He smirked. " Well what really are you going to do about it? You can't over power me, you can't escape me, what are you going to do? Right now I'm all you've got," he said.  
  
Was he right? She thought. Was he all she had? But what did he want from her? She was just a simple girl trying to get by in life and all of a sudden he came and turned it upside-down. How could he not blame me for hating him? She thought. Did he just expect me to forget everything and act normal about it? She thought angrily.  
  
Well she wouldn't and she would never, it would only make him show he could do anything he wanted with her, make her feel whatever she wanted, well she wouldn't, she didn't care if she got hit, bruises could heal easily.  
  
" You may be all I got, but that won't change anything, what I think of you will never change, I may not be able to hate you like I want to, but I'll never stop trying, because every time I see you, I want to throw up, I wish you would just die" she said. Kaiba starred at her. She was telling the truth, every word she had spoken, he could see it in her eyes.  
  
That won't last long he thought; I'll make her change her stupid ways he thought. " Whatever you have to tell yourself to make you feel better," he said, an evil smirk on his face. " I don't think, I know," she stated harshly. Kaiba eyes grew dark, how he wanted to slap the attitude out of her right now, no one got cocky with him and got away with it.  
  
" You should learn to keep your stupid mouth shut," he said, keeping his anger down. " I don't care anymore, I really don't," she said in a dull tone. She looked up at the night sky. Will that be my only light for the rest of my life? She thought.  
  
" What do you care about? You seem so lifeless" he said to her, his voice a little rough. " Everything I can't have," she said soon after, her eyes finally looking him in the eye. She shivered at the coldness that came from them, his mouth opening to tell her something she didn't want to know, or care to hear.  
  
" I guess that's too bad, because Serenity, your dead to the world now, so deal with it" he said, his cold harsh words were like a slap in the face, a slap of reality. . .  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
PLEASE READ!  
  
As some of you might of heard, I'm losing the internet for a month starting Feburay 4th, so it will be harder to update, cause I'll have to type at school and all, and I'm not sure you can upload! So, please be patient! I'll try my best. . .so there might not be an update in a while. . .but if your lucky, and I get many reviews, I'll update before Feb 4th ok?  
  
Now, I have a lot of thanks to say! Because, if it wasn't for you guys, this story wouldn't of been possible, so here I go:  
  
Devils-apprentice252- I'm glad you like my story! Here is the update you wanted!!!  
  
Female-Yami/Yugi- I'm glad you like it! Also, thanks for the review!  
  
Sweet-Chocolate-Angel- It is possible for them to get pregnant? Way cool! I'm also glad you'll like it either way! *Gives hug* Anyways, update your fics also!  
  
kikoken- Hey. . .thats true!!! Angel/buffy thing sounds fun!!! Good Idea!! Cuddos to you lol. . .  
  
Shadow Of Society- Yeah, it's hard to keep Kaiba in character lol. . .I guess it is a little predictable. . .but I dunno. . . I might do it though, a lot of people like it! Grrrrr! I know! I still can't believe I lost all my chapters! *Glares at computer*  
  
Sesshomaru fan- Hey, I'm glad you like this!!! If you want, I have other fics you might like, their all Yu-Gi-Oh's thogh, so check em' out if ya want!! I'm glad you like the idea of Serenity getting pregnant!! Also, thanks for the review!!!  
  
Elli The Ghostie- Lol, your probably the one that makes me question wether I should get her pregnant or not. . .But even so, thanks for the review, I'm glad you like it so far. . .*Backs away from the narrowing eyes* Lol. . .  
  
neo-elite- I'm glad you liked it, and here is the update you wanted, I hope you liked it! ^_^  
  
VanillaMoose4132- Thanks!!! If it wasn't for you, this story wouldn't of been up! *Gives you big hug*  
  
Vendred13- Yea, I'll find some way to get ger pregant differently then usual, and I won't rush it. . .that is, if I get her pregant! Also, thanks for the review!  
  
Plums- I don't know if I am yet. . .to get her pregant or not to, that is the question. . .LOL!  
  
Katsu Wheeler- LOL! The Joey part was for you cause you love him so! I'm also glad your back! Also, update your stories soons k?  
  
Yamiko T. Crawford- I'm so happy you like my story so far!!! I do pride myself actually. . .LOL! Bakura is a werido though. . .but I love him always! OMG! You put this in your binder? *Feels extra special* And, I'm glad you don't mind Serenity getting pregnant! Also, thanks for the review!!  
  
Also, thanks to the ppl on mediaminer that reviewed! I love you guys also!  
  
Well, that's it! I only said thanks to the ones who reviewed mt last chapter, but all the rest, I haven't forgotten you guys! I love you all! Anyways, thanks again for the reviews, and dont forget to review again!   
  
The One and Only,  
  
~*Mariks-girl1*~ 


	8. Chapter Eight: Unbelievable Secret

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it!

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**----------------------------------**

**The Heart Of Darkness**

Chapter Eight: Unbelievable Secret

-----------------------------------------

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-  
  
It was about three-thirty am when Kaiba had returned with some food for her. She hadn't spoken to him since last night; she had nothing to say to him. " Your not getting it unless you say thank you," he taunted to the starving woman. She glared at him before deciding she would rather starve, and went back to the book she had been reading.  
  
Kaiba starred at the girl. She would rather starve then speak to me, then so be it he thought throwing the bag in the corner making a small bump noise. Serenity didn't even bother to look up, she could care less what he did.   
  
A part of her didn't mind the tension and not speaking to each other part, but apart of her kept wondering what he was thinking. Obviously he hated this, but why? Was her main question that ran through her head. Why? She had remembered what he said, about being by his side. But did he love her? Or did he want something to play with? He was so full of secrets; she couldn't figure him out at all.  
  
Her eyes slowly lifted from the book to her master where he sat at the desk writing down things. She raised an eyebrow at this. What the hell is he writing down? She wondered to herself. When she noticed he got up, she quickly looked down at her book, hoping he hadn't caught her.  
  
" See something you like?" he asked seductively. She fought to hide the small blush that crept onto her cheeks. " I-I don't know what your talking about" she said, trying to act casual. " Whatever you say girl" he said blowing out most of the candles. " Wait! I'm not tired," she complained as he blew out her candle. " I don't care, although I can think of something that will tire you out," he said with an evil grin.  
  
" No I'm fine," she said laying back on the couch, her back to him. She heard him walk to his bed and lay down. " I knew you would speak to me sooner or later," he said from his bed, making Serenity yell at herself mentally.  
  
---

Serenity couldn't sleep. In truth, she was hungry, and the thought of knowing there was food in the room made it worse. If you think about it, I did say something to him, just not thank you she thought. She slowly turned around, making sure he wasn't up.  
  
Kaiba seemed to be sleeping she thought. Slowly Serenity sat up on the couch. She didn't move, still making sure he wasn't up. After a while she slowly got up and crawled to the corner of the room where Kaiba had thrown the food. She smiled at her sneakiness. She knew Kaiba would be mad tomorrow, but that was another day, and she would deal with it when she had too.  
  
To bad it was sooner then she expected.  
  
She continued to crawl, and about a few feet away, her head had collided with something. She moved back in pain, holding her head, wishing the pain would stop soon. " What the fuck was that? I'm sure nothing was there before" she said out loud.  
  
" You must think I'm an idiot or something" she heard him say tiredly. She gasped, how the hell did he do that? She thought looking up at him, a little scared at what he might do. " Well I did talk to you if you think about" she said in her defense. Kaiba opened his mouth to say something, but when he had realized she was right he stopped.  
  
Kaiba stood there looking down at the girl, who in return was looking up at him. " So can I have it?" she asked him. Kaiba moved away from his spot, letting her get to the bag of food. He then turned on a candle, giving them a little light.  
  
Serenity grabbed her food and started at it hungrily. Half way through her food though she looked up at Kaiba who was looking at her in disgust. " I have no idea how you can eat that" he said. " And I have no idea how you can kill" she said back. " You will one day," he said. Serenity looked up at him. " What's that supposed to mean?" she said finishing up her food.  
  
" You'll see," he said. She rolled her eyes at him, deciding not to continue with that conversation, and try something else. " So do you have any siblings? And if so are they vampires like you?" she asked taking a sip of orange juice. " No I don't," he said. " Well what do you have?" she asked him.  
  
" Nothing, so stop harassing me and trying to figure me out, it won't work" he said. " Whatever, scared to talk? That's all right; I mean it can be painful to talk about certain-  
  
She was slammed against the wall in an instant. " What the hell is wrong with you? I did nothing wrong" she growled. " I am not scared, I fear nothing," he hissed. She struggled to break free. " The why are you so quiet? You keep everything locked up," she said. " What the hell do you care? Your just a nosy little bitch" he said.  
  
" Fine! You get mad when I don't talk then you get mad when I do, make up your mind" she said. " I will do what I please whether you like it or not" he stated, still holding her in place. " Please, your hurting me" she said. " I don't care" was his reply.  
  
" No I wouldn't expect you too, maybe it's good you have no brother or sister, they would probably die before you would do anything to help them," she said cruelly. Kaiba's eyes widened. His grip tightened hard on her small arms, making her cry out in pain.  
  
" It shows what you know" he said, tightening his grip a little more, he was so furious with her, she knew nothing. " I know enough," she whispered. " Oh really? Then you would of known that I once had a brother, you would of known that I protected him with everything I had, watched him like nothing else" he said angrily.  
  
" Then, just once, I had my back turned for one second and they took him! Do you know what they did?" he asked moving closer to her, his eyes peering into hers. She shook her head, she couldn't speak, he was hurting her, his grip getting tighter. " They brought him outside, and they left him there, in the sunlight to die, to burn into ash" he hissed.  
  
" And what a stupid reason! He was too young. They thought back then that it wasn't fair for a child to stay in that body forever, they thought it was wrong, like woman being a vampire" he growled. Serenity looked away from him, tears slowly falling from her eyes, fogging her vision.  
  
He grabbed her chin and made it so she faced him. " You know, me and my brother, we weren't always like this, we were normal, and on night, I was turned into this. I was young, my parents dead, and so I turned Mokuba too, it was the only thing, I couldn't leave him alone" he said, a bit of anger leaving his eyes, being replaced by sadness.  
  
" He was the only thing I had, so don't you ever speak without knowing the facts, especially stuff like this," he hissed, finally letting her go, leaving her with fresh bruises. Serenity fell to the floor. She couldn't believe what he had just told her, and then she had gone and said such horrible things to him, without knowing anything.  
  
She looked up at him; he was sitting on the bed, starring off into space. She had no clue what to do or say, what if he got mad? Maybe he wanted to be alone. But she knew if she just went to sleep, he would think of her as to be cold just like he was.  
  
She took a deep breath, and shakily stood up. I can do this she thought. She walked over to where Kaiba sat and sat beside him. He turned to look at her, his eyes were emotionless like always. She then did what she thought would help; it always helped her when she was sad and needed something.  
  
She hugged him.  
  
-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

            Thanks to all who reviewed before!! See ya' next time, and please review guys!!


	9. Chapter Nine: A Little Closer

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it!

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**----------------------------------**

**The Heart Of Darkness**  
Chapter Nine: A Little Closer  
**----------------------------------**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

She hugged him.  
  
She wrapped her small bruised arms around him and hugged him tightly, her head resting on his chest. She had felt him tense up a bit, but she refused to leave him, she knew he needed her, and she knew he would never admit it as long as he lived, but she could feel it, and she wouldn't let go.  
  
She was wrong about him, and after everything he confessed, she realized how bad she had judged him. She now saw him differently, and had a little more respect for him. In truth she hadn't expected such a thing, but with Kaiba, it was always different, a new adventure everyday, and just maybe she could get used to it.  
  
She just didn't like his sudden change of moods, where out of nowhere he would hurt her or demand, she hated it, and he knew it, which seemed to make him do it more.  
  
Kaiba was surprised that she had done this, he had expected her to laugh or just go to sleep, but she hadn't, she had come and tried to comfort him the only way she could. He would never admit it, but it felt good.  
  
Good that for once someone was caring for him, making sure he was okay, instead of ignoring him or not caring about him. The fact that someone was doing this, made him feel stronger about her. Guilt hit him like a slap in the face as he noticed the bruises he had left.  
  
Even after he hurt her too, she was there, by his side. She probably cares more for others then she does for herself he thought. Slowly, he hugged her back, liking the feeling of her resting in his arms.  
  
He felt her tense a little, but soon she slowly relaxed, and just sat there in her arms. " Well I may not have it as hard as you, but when I was younger, my dad beat me" she said sadly, her eyes closed. " Why are you telling me this?" he asked, sounding a little rougher then he wanted to. " You told me something, so I thought I would tell you" she said  
  
" Where is he?" Kaiba asked. " Huh? Um I think he lives somewhere in America," she said. " Interesting" was his only reply. She knew he was planning something, but she was so relaxed and comfortable in his arms, she didn't seem to care.  
  
  
  
" Do you miss your brother, I mean a lot?" she asked. " More then anything" he said. " Well if you do, then you know how it feels to be separated from the one you love, so why do it to me?" she asked. " I have my reasons," he stated. She left at that, she knew he wouldn't say more and besides, they were finally getting along, why ruin it?  
  
" Your so full of loneliness and sadness, you need someone to love and care for you" she said tiredly. " Everyone I come across is scared or weird," he stated, thinking about the other vampires. " Well I'm sure she's out there, somewhere" she sighed.  
  
" What makes you think that?" he asked. " I think there's someone for everyone," she stated. Except I'll never find him as long as I'm stuck down here she thought.  
  
" How old are you?" she asked. " I'm about seven hundred and eighty five years old," he stated thoughtfully. She smiled; she had seen that one coming. " Well I'm only nineteen," she said. " Do they allow children and women as a vampires now?" she added a little after.  
  
" Like I said, times changed, we no longer sleep in coffins, and yes women are allowed to be vampires, but children they must be at least sixteen years of age" he said. " Can I ask you a stupid question? Can we kill you with garlic? Or the old stake in the heart?" she asked jokingly, making the mood lighter and happier.  
  
" Never! We die only by the light, for something as dark and cruel as us cannot bear the light that shines on the earth for it stands for good and happiness" he said. " Oh, but don't you miss the sunlight? The way it feels on your skin?" she asked. " No, I see it every night" he said.  
  
She pulled away and looked at him strangely. What the hell? How could he she thought. " How?" she asked, a bit of seriousness in her voice. He bit his lip; maybe he shouldn't have said anything to her. " I see it in your eyes" he blurted out.  
  
She smiled. That was one of the sweetest things anyone had ever told her, and to have been said by him, must have been hard, being the way that he was. " That's so sweet" she said going back and hugging him with a smile, god she had never expected that from him.  
  
I can't believe I said that he thought angrily to himself. He looked down on the small girl, and it seemed that she had liked what he said very much. Her smirked, this was the first time they hadn't fought, where they actually talk and had a conversation without fighting.  
  
---  
  
Breaking away from his thoughts about Serenity, he looked down to notice she had fallen asleep in his arms. He wouldn't even deny he didn't like the feeling of her. She felt so small and fragile when he held her, it felt perfect to him.  
  
  
  
Slowly he lay down on the bed and laid her down beside him. He knew dawn had come a little while ago and yet he couldn't sleep, he needed to watch her. She was just as beautiful in her sleep as she was awake.  
  
He wondered what she was dreaming about, hoping it was something good. Time slowly passed, as he watched her mumble a few words in her sleep, him not being able to catch what she said. He then watched her steer slightly.  
  
Slowly, he watched her move and laid her head on his chest and a hand on his stomach. Kaiba wrapped his arms around her, welcoming the warmness she brought with her. This was perfect for him, he wouldn't mind a life like this, she was just what he needed right now, and forever, and he would never let her go.  
  
Besides, now they were a little closer, and soon, he knew they would be more; he just had to be patient. . .

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-  
  
            Anyways, that's it. If you have any suggestions or questions feel free to ask me. Also, if you have any ideas for the pregnancy, that would be great Though, not 100% I'll be doing it, but I'm pretty sure I will   
  
Well hope you liked it and don't forget to leave me a nice review!  
  
-


	10. Chapter Ten: Pride Gets The Better

**Disclaimer:** Guess what? I don't own it.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**-----------------------------------**

**The Heart Of Darkness**  
  
Chapter Ten: Pride Gets The Better

**-----------------------------------**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-  
  
Slowly, her eyes opened to the darkness, her head still lying on his chest. Thoughts of last night appeared in her head making her smile. For once they had a civil conversation, one that didn't involve swearing or hurting. Okay, it may have started that way, but it turned out all right.  
  
" Your finally up" she heard her master say. She moved her head so she faced him, and even so, she still couldn't see. She moved off him then, lying beside him, slowly trying to wake up more. She felt Kaiba move from the bed, as he lit every candle, giving her some light.  
  
She got up from the bed, yawning and stretching before walking to the bathroom and washing her face. When she was done, she walked back into the room where she saw Kaiba getting dressed. " Your going out?" she asked. " Later, now I have a meeting with the others," he said walking to the door.  
  
" Could I come master?" she asked sweetly. " No, it's a vampire thing" he said as she walked up to him. " I don't want to stay in here all night" she stated her hands on her hips. He smirked. " Maybe when I go to feast, till then stay here" he said, hating how nice he was being with her.  
  
" Thanks Master" she said, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. She smirked, as he stood there shocked, a slight blush creeping on his cheeks. Bet he didn't see that one coming she thought happily. " What was that for?" he asked, sounding calm and casual, yet angry. " You said maybe later, I was just happy," she said.  
  
Kaiba smirked as an idea formed in his head. She raised an eyebrow at this. Quickly, he bent down and kissed her pink lips. She gasped and moved away, her eyes full of shock and anger. " What the hell was that for?" she asked angrily. He smirked. " I was just happy," he said leaving the room, locking it after.  
  
He was happy? She thought. Since when is he happy? I thought he couldn't be happy, oh well she thought. But that wasn't all that was on her mind, she knew there must have been another reason for him wanting to kiss her, there had to be.  
  
Her first thought was, maybe he kind of liked her, but she immediately shrugged it off, something like that couldn't love right? But he had with Mokuba, so maybe he could with her. But she couldn't love him! He was not the guy she had dreamed of ending up with. Besides, he didn't look like the type that could love, even though he had, she just couldn't picture it, especially with her.  
  
She sighed as she walked over to the small couch. Taking a seat, she opened the book she had been reading last night, and continued it.  
  
---  
  
" My he's on time, what's the occasion?" Bakura taunted him, an evil grin on his pale white face. " I don't have time for this, what do you guys want?" he asked, taking a seat. " Are we taking time from your little pet you keep locked up?" Bakura asked. Kaiba ignored him, turning to Pegasus.  
  
  
  
" Well, what did you need?" he asked him. Pegasus shook his head. " I don't know, I didn't call it, I heard it from Marik" he said, making Kaiba turn to the lavender-eyed boy. " Don't look at me Kaiba, It was Bakura," he said going back to playing with the little pocketknife he held in his hand.  
  
" Yes I did call it, and I'll tell you why! I don't think Kaiba is a good leader, he's grown weak every since that girl came here, and he still hasn't bit her! What kind of leader is that? One that is going soft for some stupid weak human girl" he said. " I am not going soft!" Kaiba hissed at him.  
  
" Then why is she still alive? She looks well to me" he said, their eyes on each other. " That's because I'm not done with her," Kaiba said, of course, a lie. He would never be done with her, he would die first. " Will you ever though? Because it doesn't feel like it," he said. " I didn't know you could feel" Kaiba smirked.   
  
  
  
Bakura growled at him. " Look Bakura, if you don't like the way I manage things, then leave" Kaiba said. Bakura stood up, his eyes dark and full of anger, a smirk slowly forming his lips. " I will Kaiba, but trust me you will one day regret those words" Bakura said walking out the door.  
  
" He'll be back later on," Marik said, thinking nothing of it. " Well is that all?" Kaiba asking, scanning the room. When no one said anything he got up and walked out the door, ready to kill some unsuspecting people and laugh as they scream for help.  
  
---  
  
After killing another woman, he flew back into the air, the night wind hitting his face. Maybe Bakura was right! He thought. He was becoming soft the more he thought about it, and what kind of leader remained soft? He had to be ruthless, that's how he got his place as leader, and he wouldn't loose it.  
  
He landed on the cold ground, the grass dead, he knew winter was coming soon, but he didn't mind the cold. He entered the shed, and walked the cold stone staircase and down the halls. He could hear no one, so he guessed they were getting ready to sleep once again, for the night was almost done.  
  
He opened his door to his room; entering it he scanned for the young woman. She lad on the couch, asleep, a book in her hand as the only candle lit lightened the small part of the room. He walked over to the girl, only wanting to blow out the candle and got to sleep, but she had steered and woken up.  
  
Her eyes opened, as she came face to face with her master, his eyes emotionless like most nights she saw him. " I was waiting for you" she yawned a bit, her eyes barely open. " Well I'm back, you can go back to sleep" he said blowing it out and walking to the bed, where he would sleep.  
  
Serenity sat there confused, what had happened? She thought getting up and walking over to him. " What's wrong?" she asked gently. Kaiba turned to the girl. " Go. To. Bed. " He said, breaking it down for her, hopefully she would get it he thought.  
  
She stopped in her tracks, she was about to say something, but stopped, it was her fault. Her fault for being caring to him, helping him, and now he no longer needed her right? So why should she waste her time? Why would she want to risk him getting angry because she cared, no she wouldn't, I guess it was a one time thing she thought sadly.  
  
She turned back and lay down on her couch. Would they always be like this? One minute okay with each other, the next him hating her, she didn't need it, she couldn't handle that, she would be confused, but she wasn't sure after a while she would get used to it. She knew they would fight, but for how long? Even she knew that after a while she wouldn't say anything, she would let it be, too tired to fight and defend herself, she couldn't do it forever could she. . .  
  
-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-  
  
Anyways, I got two great Ideas!! Thanks to kikoken and marydede. . . Yayness! Anyways, as always, have any questions or suggestiong, be sure to tell me or say! I appreciate it a lot. Anyways, I have to work on my speech!  Please, please, please, leave me a nice review? I love getting them lol. . .


	11. Chapter Eleven: Anger Can Control You

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**-----------------------------------**

**The Heart Of Darkness**  
  
Chapter Eleven: Anger Can Control You

**-----------------------------------**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-  
  
Serenity sat in the park bench, her brother sitting beside her as they talked and laughed about certain things. The sun shown down on the too, giving them some warmth from the cold harsh wind that flew into their hair, messing it up. Her head lay on her brother's shoulder, she couldn't feel any happier.  
  
After a while, they stopped talking, just stayed with each other, a smile on each face at the peace between each other, a comfortable silence. " Serenity, it's time to wake up" Joey said gently to her. " I don't want to Joey, I love it here" she said sighing. " You can't, but I'll be here again when you come back" he said getting up.  
  
" Wait Joey! Don't leave me," she cried, while everything around her slowly faded around her. She watched as Joey disappeared. " Joey don't leave me, I need you" she cried once again, running through the foggy park. It was useless, he was gone. . .  
  
She felt herself being violently shaken. " Wake up this instant" she heard a cold cruel voice hiss at her. She slowly opened her brown eyes that were soon met with cold blue ones. " Finally, here is you're. . .food as you call it" he said giving her the bag. She took it and put it to her side as she rubbed her eyes and stretched a bit.  
  
I hate. . .dislike him so much she thought, not touching the food. She didn't want it, and she wasn't that hungry anyway. " You slept a lot," he said to her from the chair. She shrugged. " I was tired, and I was having a great dream till you ruined it" she said. " Dreaming of bunnies?" he taunted her.  
  
She got up from her couch, deciding to take a nice cool shower that would wake her up well. She was at the bathroom door, where Kaiba stood in front of it. " Not going to eat?" he asked pointing to the food that lay on the couch. " I'm not that hungry" she said, trying to push him away so she could get in there.  
  
Quickly, he spun her and had her pinned to the bathroom door. She rolled her eyes. " Should have seen that one coming," she said sarcastically to him. " I waste my time getting food, and you just leave it? You will eat," he hissed.  
  
Kaiba didn't know what to say, but he needed a reason to touch her, feel her soft warm breath when she spoke, and when she had said those words, there was his reason, a fool would pass it up. " I don't want your damn food, you can shove it up your ass for all I care" she growled at him, she didn't feel she had a reason to be afraid of him, all he did was hit her, that would heal, it wasn't like it would hurt forever.  
  
" Tsk, tsk, tsk, second time you swear, such vulgar language" he said. " I don't care" was her reply. He glared at the girl he held to the wall, she could be so feisty when she wanted to be, and didn't she know he loved it? The fact that he could get to her so easily, the only thing he didn't like was when she put him down in anyway, that he would no tolerate, especially from someone in her state.  
  
" You should care, because if you say something I don't like. . ." he trailed off, letting his playful threat hang in the air. " You'll what? Hit me? Go ahead! If hurting a woman makes you feel strong, then do it, I'm tired of you, you're an idiot" she said. " Oh an idiot? Well I'm not the one in this situation, one where you can't do anything but hope I wont hurt you," he said.  
  
" Please I don't hope for that, I hope one night, you'll be out, and you wont come back," she said. He growled, all he wanted to do was slap that mouth of hers, but he held back, he would try to hold back as much as he could, he just wanted her to shut up. " Really? Your just so sweet" he said, licking his lips seductively at her.  
  
" Your sick" she said, fighting to get away from him, she didn't like him touching her, it kind of made her feel sick and dirty all at once, she just wanted to get away from him right now. " You don't like me touching you? You didn't mind the other night," he said, smirking evilly.  
  
" That's because I liked the person I was with the other night, not the one I'm with now," she said. " That's because I was going soft, I will not go soft because of some girl," he said. " Who told you that? Just because we talked and you weren't a savage doesn't mean your going soft," she said. " It does to me, and especially when I'm going soft over some weak ugly girl," he said.  
  
" Ugly? Why you asshole! I'm not ugly, if anyone's ugly, then it's you buddy," she said furiously. Who does he think he is? I'm not ugly she thought. Kaiba looked at her, something sudden washed over his body. Her smirked, she was so beautiful when she was angry, and he felt himself wanting her, to taste her.  
  
He moved himself closer to her, watching as she gasped in shock. He didn't care though, he needed her right now, and he would have her because he always got what he wanted.   
  
" What are you doing? Get away from me!" she shreiked angrily at him. Kaiba stoped, a smirk on his face. " Serenity. . .Serenity. . .Serenity" he said her name. She stoped moving and looked at him. " W-what?" she asked. " Why, why do you continue to behave this way? Why can't you just accept the fact. . .that your here forever---Well, as long as I want you to live that is" he said.  
  
" I'll never accept this? Kaib-Master. . .I don't want to live like this. I never know what the hell to watch out for! One minute your. . .sweet and the next, your some scary savage guy" she said. Kaiba said nothing, just starred at her. She sighed. " I. . .just don't know anymore. . .or anything. Your just so complicated. . ." she trailed off looking down.  
  
Kaiba starred at her. Do I feel. . .guilty? he thought. Dammit! Kaiba, stay focused. " I don't care" he said. " You don't care? You are such a selfish jerk!" she hissed. " Shut. The. Hell. Up." he said, breaking it down for her. He didn't know what to do, he was confused, pulled between two things. Her, and his vampires.  
  
He. . .couldn't help the way he acted, he had done it for so long, he didn't know how to be caring like he once was to Mokuba. " You know what? Why waste both our time! Kill me now, Oh great one! Take me away from this misery" she hissed. Kaiba slapped her. He had slapped her harder then he wanted to, but he just did it. " I won't kill you Serenity, no I won't do that. I'll make you suffer in any way I can. You are a nothing, and a nothing you will always be" he stated angrily to her.  
  
" I. . .can I go eat my food now?" she asked softly, tears falling from her face. Kaiba let go of her. " Go eat, whatever" he said, going into the bathroom and closing the door. Serenity ran to the couch and cried into a pillow.  
  
This is just so stupid. . .I hate this so much. I never did anything wrong, and all this happened. I just wanted to be happy she thought sadly. She cried for a while longer.  
  
---  
  
It had been a while she was crying, and only soon did she realize, she had never heard Kaiba come out from the bathroom. Bravely, she moved her face from the pillow. Wiping her tears, she looked at the bathroom door, which was now open. " Where the hell did he go?" she whispered to herself.  
  
" Right here" she heard him say. Serenity turned to his bed, where Kaiba stood in front of. " Are you done crying like a baby?" he asked. " How long have you been standing there?" she asked. " About twenty minutes. . .twenty long minutes" he replied disgusted. " Well, if you didn't act the way you did, you wouldn't have to spend twenty long minutes hearing me cry" she said back.  
  
Kaiba hid his suprised look. Even after I. . .she. . .still talks to me like that? Dammit! Will this woman ever learn? He asked himself. Kaiba watched her and soon saw the slap mark he had left on her cheek. It was all red and bruised. Guilt hit him. Kaiba growled. Damn this feeling he thought.  
  
Giving up fighting himself, he walked over to her and sat on the couch. By the time he was seated, Serenity was already at the end of the other couch. " Come here now! I don't have time for this" he hissed. " I don't want to. . ." she trailed off, a little frightened. " Now!" he hissed angrily. Serenity moved a little closer to him. " Dammit Serenity, sit here!" he pointed. " You know what? I'll do it" he grabbed her easily and sat her beside him.  
  
" What do you want?" she asked. Slowly, he moved his hand to where he had slapped her. She flinched at the sudden pain. " It hurts still?" he asked. " Well you didn't lightly slap me did you now?" she said. Kaiba sighed, choosing to ignore it. " Serenity. . ." he trailed off.  
  
Serenity watched him. Now what? I swear, I don't get this guy at all! He's always changing! She thought angrily.  
  
Kaiba looked at her. He felt bad. She looked so small and fragile there. She looked so. . .beautiful he thought. " W-what's wrong?" Serenity asked. Kaiba said nothing, and slowly bent down and kissed her. . .  
  
-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-  
  
Hi. . .um, I know the ending might be weird, I added to it because I felt bad that it was short, and so, I rushed it sorta. Anyways, I know Kaiba is a little OOC in this chapter, but I guess he's a little confused and all. Anyways, I really hoped you guys liked it. . .I tried my best. . .Sighs  
  
Also, happy Valentine's day peoples! Gives you chocolate I hope you guys have a super cool day!  
  
Anyways, thanks to all who reviewed again! And, I hope you guys will review again and give me that extra push to update faster! Anyways, later Days.


	12. Chapter Twelve: Dream Like World

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**------------------------------**

**The Heart Of Darkness**  
  
Chapter Twelve: Dream Like World

**------------------------------**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Serenity gasped when she felt his lip touch her's. She instantly wanted to back away, and then scream a little, but his hand was holding her down tightly, and she couldn't move. Though she had to admit, his kiss what a lot more gentle then last time, and after a while, she found herself not minding it. . .that much.  
  
Not being that much, because as soon as he let go of her hand to push her down, she immediately threw him off her and stood up. "Who the hell do you think you are?" she screamed angrily. Kaiba looked at her not sure of what just happened, but covered it well. "Who do I think I am? I'm Seto Kaiba, you, you should be fearing your life" he said sitting up properly. "I should be fearing my life? Your just some sicko that has nothing better to do then torture me!" she hissed.  
  
Kaiba stood up instantly and held her by the arm. "Your just a stupid little woman, who I despise greatly" he hissed angrily at her, throwing her across the room. Serenity fell in pain on the floor, tears threatening to fall. "If you hate me, why did you kiss me?" she said barely. "It was a mistake, I would never do it again" he said. "My ass. . ." she said, trailing off. She didn't know what to say really. She was lost for words, and even so, she couldn't talk much, because if she did, she would cry, and that she refused to do.  
  
Barely after she said it, Kaiba had her pinned to the wall. "Your a nothing, a stupid thing in which I have had mercy on" he hissed. "Well, I didn't ask for it" she replied bitterly. Kaiba slapped her hard. "You should learn to keep your mouth shut. And I'd much rather see you suffer then die anyways" he said grinning. " I hate you so much" she hissed.  
  
"And guess what Serenity, I don't care" he replied. Serenity just wanted to hit his face! He was so smug about it all. And it was because he knew she couldn't do anything about it. His strength was not natural and even she knew she would never win in a fight with him. . .she could barely move now. "Look at you. . .your about to cry, and your weak and pathetic" he smirked, knowing this was getting him angry.  
  
"And it's not like you can do anything. . .you couldn't hurt a bug if you tried your that weak. You truly are a nothing. A sad pitiful little girl" he continued, putting her down. Serenity anger rose. He was right, but she couldn't just let him get away with it, she had to do something. So, she did what she could and she. . .  
  
Spit in his face.  
  
Kaiba let go of her and backed up a bit. He then brought his hand to his face, and wiped the spit away, his dark eyes slowly raising to her. The anger inside him blew up, and even he could not explain it. It was as if someone had token over him. Serenity must of noticed because tears began to fall as she tried to say sorry, but Kaiba was deaf to her pleas.  
  
Kaiba grabbed her by the arm angrily, squeezing it tightly. Serenity struggled to break free. "Please. . .let me go. . .I'm sorry I wasn't thinking. . .I swear it. . .please" she cried. Kaiba just starred at her angrily. He wasn't sure of what to do, he was confused by his anger, he wanted to slap and kick her till she was on the verge of death, and leave her be so she could suffer. He just wanted to hurt her badly. But something deep down told him not to, but he didn't care.  
  
He raised her high, so she was face to face with him. "Please. . .I didn't know what I was doing. . ." she cried. That stupid voice he hissed in his mind! I hate it! Why can't she just shut the fuck up? He thought angrily, his grip on her getting tighter. "Please just let go of me. . .please" she continued to beg, he was really hurting her. Kaiba gritted his teeth. I can't take this . . .but if I hurt her, she'll just scream and cry. . .I need to put her somewhere where I can't hear her he thought, looking around the room.  
  
Suddenly, it hit him and he walked over and opened the bathroom door. "Wash your dirty body" he hissed throwing her in the bathroom and closing the door as he walked over to his bed trying to calm down his anger before he did something wrong. Last time he was this angry, it was when he found out about Mokuba's death.  
  
It wasn't just now that took him over the edge, but it was also before, how she just kept going, and Bakura as well! He just wanted to be rid of them all. . .but something always held him back, as if a little voice just said 'It's okay' and he hated it. He didn't know where it came from, but it would, and it annoyed him.  
  
Sighing, he laid down on his bed and tried to get a little sleep before she came out, maybe then he wouldn't kill her because deep down, very deep, that was not what he wanted to do. . .  
  
---  
  
Serenity hit the wall hard, grateful that she was inches away from the sink, because it would of been a lot worse. She sat there against the wall crying. She didn't know what to do. . .she was so confused. And he had scared her just a few moments ago, the way he had looked at her. . .it left her in even more fear then ever.  
  
After sitting there a while, she finally decided she would do what he asked. It was better to keep him slightly happy then not doing what he told her and being angry like he was right now. She slowly got up with the help of the wall, wincing at the pain. She then took off her shirt and pants and then her undergarments till she was naked. She then limped to the mirror to see how she looked.  
  
Her once bright brown eyes were read a puffy from crying so much. She had several bruises on her arms and some on her back as well for when he threw her across the room. She then limped into the shower and started the water. Like always, she washed her hair and conditioned it. After that, she washed her body.  
  
What do I do when I come out? Is he waiting there. . .to hurt me. God, I'm so scared. . .I don't know what to do. I mean, I can't sleep in here. . .that would just make him more angry. . .oh God she thought fearfully as she closed the water and got out.  
  
Oh no! She thought. I have no clean clothes, their all. . .out there. . .she thought, looking at the door frightfully. But, I can't wear dirty clothes. . .their bloody she thought. She then slowly walked over, and put her ear to the door, hearing nothing she guessed he was asleep.  
  
She then grabbed the longest towel she could find and wrapped it tightly around her body. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door slowly, trying to make as little noise as possible. She slowly tip toed into the room and walked over to the drawer. Her hand held the handle as she slowly opened it. But as she was opening it, it made a slightly loud noise (AN: You know that noise right?)  
  
Kaiba, who had been sleeping woke up by a sudden noise. He sat up quickly and looked around, as his eyes finally landed on the little brunette who stood quite still at the moment, too scared to move. He then got up from his bed, not able to take his eyes off her. (AN: To let you know, he thinks he's sleeping ok? Just to not cause confusion)   
  
She looked so. . .beautiful there, and something came over him as all he wanted to do was touch her. . .  
  
-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Anyways, that's about all! So thanks a lot guys! Your rule! Anyways, if ya want to know what happens, ya'll know what to do. . .Leave me a nice review! Anyways, later Dayz,


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Nightmare

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it!

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**---------------------------------------**

**The Heart Of Darkness**  
  
Chapter Thirteen: Nightmare

**---------------------------------------**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-  
  
She looked so. . .perfect there Kaiba thought to himself after sitting up from his bed. He knew he was dreaming, because nothing like this could possibly exist in real life. There she was, standing in place as if she was terrified of him. She was soaking wet, a simple white towel covering her wet body.  
  
Kaiba got up from his bed, and began to walk towards the frightened brunette. Serenity gasped when she saw him coming towards him. What does he want now? He's always acting so scary she thought. As he got closer, Serenity became more nervous, and so she did what she could, and moved away from the drawers.  
"Kaiba. . .what are you do-doing?" she asked frightfully. He just kept walking towards her, and she didn't like it, especially since she was still in a towel---soaking wet!  
  
Serenity kept moving, not wanting to stay still, she knew if she did, he would get closer, and he would be soon close enough to touch her, and that's what she didn't want.  
  
Kaiba on the other hand only smirked. I never really did mind a chase he thought in his mind. This is quite the dream, I think I like her better here he thought, an evil grin on his face. But, as much as I like a good chase, I don't want to waste time at all he thought.  
  
Serenity was still backing up, going in any direction, till she felt herself being grabbed by the arm roughly.  
  
"Hey! Let me go this instant! I only wanted clean clothes, nothing else, so stop being such a jerk!" she screamed angrily at him. She did only have a towel on her, and she didn't want it falling off because of him.  
  
Kaiba smirked simple. "My, you are as feisty as you are in real life" he stated.  
  
Serenity stopped. Real life? But this is real life she thought. Wait. . .does he think he's—No way! He can't think he's dreaming! Oh no! She screamed in her mind.  
  
"Kaiba! This isn't a dream! Kaiba!" she yelled at him, her face turned to his.  
  
"Now now, stop complaining, this is my dream, and I don't want you complaining like you always do," he stated, walking her over to his bed.  
  
"Kaiba, I swear this is not a dream! I wouldn't lie to you, you have to believe me, please just let me go," she said fearfully.  
  
Kaiba ignored her pleas. Who does she think she is? She can't talk to me like this! Especially in my damn dream, I'll teach this brat a thing or two he thought, throwing her on his kind sized bed.  
  
Serenity fell on his soft bed, and immediately, she made sure her towel was still tightly wrapped around her small body. Making sure that was okay; she tried to move off the bed, but was caught by her ankles, and thrown back in the middle of the bed.  
  
"Dammit Kaiba, stop being stupid" she yelled at him. Why was he thinking he was dreaming? She asked herself.  
  
"You look. . .tasty" he stated to her. It was the only word he could think of at the moment, an even so, it seemed perfect for the time.  
  
Serenity watched as he slowly quickly climbed the bed till his body was on top of hers. He must be losing it she thought as she looked up into his eyes, he didn't look all there.  
  
"Kaiba, get the hell off of me" she hissed at him. If she couldn't do anything to him physically, she would tell him the hell off till he snapped out of the phase he was having.  
  
"You are a little pretty thing aren't you?" he asked, his pale hand going for her towel, in hopes of taking it off, but an angry Serenity had slapped his hand away in fury. "Playing hard to get? Well I can't say I don't like," he stated, as he bent his head down and kissed her hungrily on the lips.  
  
She struggled and soon, she broke away from his lips. "I'm not playing hard to get. . .now let me go!" she screamed at him, as she tried to punch his chest.  
  
"You know, that doesn't hurt me, but I do like your effort" he said smirking evilly, as he once again tried to pull her towel off. "I never really did like these things" he stated, his patience running thin.  
  
"Well I like them, and you better not try to take it off again" she hissed annoyed at him.  
  
Kaiba starred at the young women, and to be honest he didn't care what she had to say, all he cared about was what he was going to get, and if he wanted her, he would have her.  
  
"I'll do as I please" he stated and quickly ripped off her towel, leaving her nude in front of him. "It's my dream, and I'll do what I want, when I want" he said before kissing her hungrily, ignoring her pleas. . .  
  
---  
  
Serenity had never fallen asleep that night. She was scared to. Now, more then ever, she was sure she was never safe, not even as he slept. She felt she needed to stay awake in order to stay as safe as she could, safe from whatever torture he had planned.  
  
She had thought his simple beatings were big, but after last night, they seemed so small to what he had one to her, and knowing he had done that made her feel even smaller and more pathetic then ever.  
  
Even if she wanted to move, she was stuck, for he had wrapped his strong arms around her, making it impossible for her to leave. She would be stuck there till he woke up, and she would have to face him.  
  
She then felt him steer slightly, making her heart stop completely. Is he going to get up now? She thought fearfully.  
  
She watched as Kaiba continued to move, until he slowly opened his eyes---and faced her. Kaiba starred at her face for a while, before his eyes roamed down, until he realized she was completely nude.  
  
Kaiba immediately removed his arms and sat up, furious. "What the hell are you doing in my bed---like that?" he growled at her. Serenity sat up as well, covering herself with his blanket.  
  
"What am I doing in your bed like this? You disgusting bastard, you should know" she cried at him, tears finally falling from her face.  
  
Kaiba watched as she began to cry. "You are so pathetic, get off of my bed this instant!" he yelled.  
  
"I will" she cried. She slowly got up from the bed, when pain hit her between the legs. "Oww" she cried silently as she limped over to the bathroom, to see what was up.  
  
"What the hell is your problem" Kaiba barked at her. She was quite annoying, and he hadn't been up from ten minutes.  
  
"What's my problem? Last night you beat me, and you threw me in the bathroom and told me to wash, and I did so. I came out, and you went insane, and you. . .you. . . you. . ." she trailed off, not able to say the simple hurtful word.  
  
Kaiba walked up to her instantly. His dark blue eyes watching her carefully. Her story did make sense, and a part of him knew what she was going to say, as the other part denied it. She can't say it, I was. . . I was asleep he thought. "Well, what else did I do?" he asked her.  
  
"Raped me" she whispered, as she fell to the floor, her hands covering her face as she cried in that one spot.  
  
-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-  
  
Yes I know this is short, but right now I'm so tired and I have a headache, and I just wanted to do as much as a chapter I can. I hope you guys liked it, despite how short it was. I'm slightly in a writer's block too, so that doesn't help me at all.  
  
Anyways, I didn't write the lemon like most wanted, but there will be a lemon on my penname is: setosgurl (Which I hate, can you change it???) So, you can look for it there, an review there too lol, I have barely any reviews there! Cries  
  
Anyways, thanks again to all who reviewed, and please leave me a review, and help me out of writer's block!


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Realizations

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-------------------------------------

**The Heart Of Darkness**

Chapter Fourteen: Realizations

-------------------------------------

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-  
  
** Kaiba's eyes widened when he saw the young brunette fall to the floor, the two words she had just told him, repeating inside his head. I did no such thing he thought angrily.  
  
Serenity just fell to the floor and cried. She couldn't speak or do anything, and she didn't want to look at him. He probably doesn't even care what he did! He's so selfish, he's evil she thought sadly.  
  
"I have to leave, hopefully when I return, you won't be crying like the pathetic thing you are" Kaiba stated, walking around her, and to the door to leave.  
  
"You didn't find me pathetic last night did you?" Serenity said bitterly to him.  
  
Kaiba said nothing, opening the door; he left, locking it behind him. He walked down the halls quickly, wanting to leave their small hideout.  
  
Once the cold hair hit his face, he smirked, finally away from everything. He flew into the sky, hungry for some blood, and tonight he would fest, he deserved it anyways didn't he?  
  
---  
  
After Kaiba left, Serenity continued to cry. She didn't know what else she could do. Maybe it was my fault, I mean, I did walk out with only a towel on didn't I? I had it coming she thought.  
  
But why must he continue to think that way? He's so selfish and evil she thought angrily. Serenity slowly stood up, and looked around the room. Even though she was alone, she always had this feeling, a feeling that Kaiba would pop out of anywhere and go at her for something she might of done wrong.  
  
Look at me! I'm so paranoid! And it's his entire fault; he made me this way she thought angrily. Well fine then, I don't care anymore she thought furiously. She then grabbed a book and threw it at the door. There was a bang when it hit it, and another when it hit the floor again.  
  
"Take that you stupid book," she said. She stood there, right then, and did nothing. What was there for her to do? Nothing. Nothing but read a book, which were boring and old. There has to be a way to leave! A secret passage or something she thought.  
  
Serenity looked around the room, when her brown eyes fell on the long wooden bookcase. It has to be there she thought happily. She walked over, and tried to push it over, but it was too heavy for her, and it wouldn't budge. "Damn" she said angrily.  
  
Serenity backed up a bit. She then ran into it, hoping it would move over a bit, but instead, the bookcase tipped over and feel, making a loud crashing noise. Serenity's eyes widened as the books fell all over, along with everything else Kaiba held there.  
  
"I am in so much trouble when he sees this. . .oh God" she said, tears coming back as she bent down and tried to pick up the bookcase. Hopefully, it will all be put back by the time he gets back she thought fearfully.  
  
"I cannot believe this! I can make it fall over, full of books, but when I try to pull it back up, empty, it's so hard! Argh!" she said annoyingly.  
  
"I can't believe it either," a voice said.  
  
Serenity froze in fear. Her head slowly looked up as another man stood there. She had never seen him before either, and she was guessing he was a vampire.  
  
"Who-who are you?" she asked him fearfully.  
  
"Marik Ishtar is my name, I'm a vampire too as you probably have guessed" he said, taking a step in and closing the door.  
  
"How did you get in? Kaiba never leaves it open" she said, watching him.  
  
"Yeah, but I have a key and all, and besides, I heard crying, and crashing, so I had to check it out" he said.  
  
Marik walked over and picked the bookcase up, and putting it where it once was.  
  
"So why were you trying to move this?" he asked her.  
  
"Trying to find a. . .never mind" she said quickly, she didn't want him to know, she was sure he would tell Kaiba.  
  
"You were looking for a secret passage? Trust me, there is none in this room" he said.  
  
"How did you know?" she asked, picking up a few books. "And also, does Kaiba keep these books in order?" she asked.  
  
"I read minds, one of my powers, and yes he does, but no worries, I can read Kaiba's mind and know where each book is held," he said.  
  
Serenity watched him, as he quickly put each thing in it's own place, and after a few minutes, it was done, and the room looked like it always did before her little incident.  
  
"So I guess you can move quickly too?" she asked, a smile on her face.  
  
"Obviously" he said.  
  
They stood there silently, neither saying a word. I wonder what he's thinking Serenity thought.  
  
"I'm not thinking much," he said, a smirk playing his lips. "But, I must let you know, I have read your mind before. . .last night too" he said.  
  
Serenity said nothing. So he knows too? Great, just great! She thought.  
  
"I do know, but only me. Pegasus does not read minds, he doesn't really have a power, except he can stay in the sun a little while before he starts to burn" he said.  
"What about Bakura?" she asked.  
  
"Nope, and anyways he's long gone. Left a while back, but neither of us know where he is," Marik said.  
  
"I see," she said simply.  
  
"But that does not matter, what matters is you. Are you alright?" he asked. "You kept me up all day crying you know" he said.  
  
"Sorry. . .and I'm fine I guess" she said.  
  
"That's great," he said. Suddenly though, Marik realized something, his eyes widened as he backed up a bit.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked, when he started acting weird.  
  
"I have to go and talk to Kaiba," he said. "Bye" he said closing and locking the door behind him.  
  
---  
  
Kaiba whipped the blood from his mouth, as he flew from his victim. Why won't these pathetic humans feed my thirst? He asked annoyed. Whatever, I must return home anyways, dawn is coming soon he said. Before going home, he landed on the ground, and walked inside the store.  
  
"Hey sir, it's closed, don't you see the sign?" A man said. Kaiba ignored his stupid words, and walked down the aisles grabbing chips and drinks for Serenity.  
  
When he was done, he began to walk out the door, when the man stopped him.  
  
"Sir, your going to have to pay for that, or I'm calling the police" he said.  
  
Kaiba grabbed the sleeve of his shirt, and tossed to the back of the room. "You fool, I'll do as I please," he said, opening the door and leaving.  
  
Back in the air again, he flew off to return back home. He wanted to see how she was. If he had done that, then she probably hated him more or feared him, which was something Kaiba was trying to keep her from feeling.  
  
He was usually used to people hating him, and he didn't mind it, he liked it that way, but for some stupid reason, which he couldn't figure out, he didn't want her too, and the fact that she did made him angry, and sometimes made him hit her, which he would sometimes regret, but didn't want to, but did. Kaiba growled, he was confused, and didn't know what to feel.  
  
If I would have just killed her that night, I wouldn't have all these problems, my life would be simpler and probably a lot better he thought angrily as he reached his home. Landing back on his feet, he opened the door to the little shed. Upon getting in, he opened the flap, and walked down the cold staircase.  
  
Halfway down the passage, he watched as Marik walked up to him, a look of anger and concern on his face.  
  
"What do you want Marik? I need to get back to my room" Kaiba said walking around him, but Marik grabbed his arm, and pulled him back.  
  
"Let me tell you one thing Kaiba, I read your mind, and I know what you did to her" he said angrily.  
  
"Kaiba glared at him. "And?" he said annoyed. He didn't have to answer to him.  
  
"And, and I know for a fact you didn't use anything to protect yourself you disgusting pig" Marik said angrily.  
  
Kaiba smirked. And then rolled his eyes. "And? I don't have time for this Marik, now move, or I'll make you move" Kaiba said.  
  
"Don't you realize what will happen if she's pregnant?" Marik hissed.  
  
Kaiba was about to say something when he stopped. His eyes widening as he realized what Marik was saying. "Oh shit" Kaiba said, for once a little scared in his life. . .  
  
-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Hope you liked! Please review!!!


	15. Chapter Fifteen: One Way Out

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it guys!

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**-----------------------------------**

**The Heart Of Darkness**  
Chapter Fifteen: One-Way Out

**-----------------------------------**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Oh shit," Kaiba said, as for the first time, he felt a slight fear rise inside him.  
  
Marik glared angrily. "That's right, because you never think do you? What if she's pregnant? Then what?" Marik asked.  
"I guess make her one of us, but we don't know if she is yet, so we don't need to worry" Kaiba said walking around Marik and going to his room.  
  
"You should tell her Kaiba, she deserves to know what might happen" Marik called after him as he watched his leader disappear.  
  
Kaiba walked into his room, to find Serenity standing in the middle of the room, a little confused. Truth be told, Serenity wanted to know why Marik was all worked up. When she had seen Kaiba walk in, she froze in place. Why can't I move? I want to go and hide from him she thought, thinking of the bathroom.  
  
She watched him as he walked up to her, his face emotionless as he handed her a bag of food like he usually did. Serenity hesitated at first. She didn't want anything from him, but she could see his patience running thin, and she didn't want him to get angry, so she grabbed the bag and to her luck, was able to walk over to her couch.  
  
She took out the food, opening the wrappers and slowly eating it. Her eyes watching him closely.  
  
"What the hell happened here?" Kaiba turned to her, anger in his eyes.  
  
Serenity stopped eating immediately. "I. . .no-nothing" she said fearfully.  
  
Kaiba walked up to her, trying his best to keep calm. "Serenity, what the hell happened to my bookcase?" he asked.  
  
Serenity gasped. She had thought Marik was right, he had said he had read Kaiba's mind didn't he? So how did he know? She thought.  
  
"I. . .it fell" she said pathetically.  
  
"Oh really? And how did you get most of the books in order?" he asked.  
  
Serenity thought. She could of easily said Marik, but she didn't want to get him in trouble. She had seen Kaiba's strength, felt it, and she didn't wish it upon anyone.  
  
"Well?" he asked annoyed. "And no point in lying" he continued to her.  
  
"Marik" she whispered.  
  
Kaiba nodded, "That fool thinks I'm stupid" he said walking away from the frightened brunette.  
  
"K-Kaiba. . .do you know why Marik was all worked up?" she asked. She was scared, but that question over came her fear, and without her really knowing, slipped out of her mouth.  
  
Kaiba sighed. He did not want to tell her this; he thought he would never have to. But then again, because of his foolish mistakes, he had too. She might not even be he thought. So why can't I wait? He asked himself annoyed.  
  
"Because! She must know!" someone said in his mind.  
  
Kaiba growled. "Marik, get the hell out of my mind, before I hurt you" Kaiba thought.  
  
When hearing nothing, he was sure Marik had gone. Perhaps Marik is right, besides he thought, a smirk creeping on his lips. I could have some fun with this, toying with her and all he thought, turning around and walking up to her.  
  
"So you want to know? I can tell you you know, you won't like the answer to your question" Kaiba said, his smirk visible on his face.  
  
"Okay" she said. She didn't know what to say other then that word, and when she saw his mouth open, she guessed it was an okay answer.  
  
"Well, because of our night of fun" he smirked, remembering the night. "And because I didn't use protection, you might be pregnant" he said, watching her face turn into shock.  
  
"But. . .you're a v-vampire! It's impossible!" she said fearfully. Her hand slowly touching her stomach. Could there be something growing in me now? She thought.  
  
"And you most likely are. What's worse is, I'm a vampire, and we'll, being pregnant with my kid, it makes them one as well," he said. "Well, half of one anyway" he said.  
  
"But, then it will never grow" she said.  
  
"Well, the child will be half and half I'm guessing, so it will grow till an age and stop. But they might not have all the powers a usually vampire has" Kaiba said.  
  
Serenity sat there. "Well, I don't think I'll get pregnant anyways" she said. "So no need to worry," she added.  
  
"There's more" Kaiba said.  
  
"It can't be any worse I'm guessing," she said.  
  
"Well, seeing if you do get pregnant, it will have some vampirism in it, and vampires drink blood" he said. "I mean, its all it can have, and you not being one, puts you in danger, because the child will drink from your blood till you die and have none left. Then the baby usually is abnormal for not having any blood or anything," he said.  
  
Serenity gasped. "So-so what happens if I am? I don't want to die at all," she cried.  
  
"There is one way, and one way only" he said. "You have to become a vampire," he said.  
  
"A v-vampire?" she repeated.  
  
"And once you become one, this will be the only child you can have, seeing as you will stop growing and all" he said.  
  
"Well. . .we-we don't know fo-for sure If I am" she said. "So, you never know" she said.  
  
Kaiba smirked. "Your right, anyways, that's all I had to tell you," he said.  
  
"Oh okay" she said.  
  
"Also, we'll know soon anyways, Marik can read minds, and he'll know if there's an extra one around" Kaiba said.  
  
"Great" she said, laying on the couch, as Kaiba blew all the candles out. I. . .never thought this could happen she thought. How come, all these bad things are happening to me? I never did anything she cried.  
  
And the fact that I might be pregnant frightens me. What if it's like Kaiba? Evil like that. I don't want to give birth to a child that will do more wrongs then rights she thought.  
  
I hope I'm not she thought, as she slowly fell asleep, her dreams taking her to another place. . .  
  
        -Serenity's Dream-  
  
Serenity giggled happily, as she sat in a large field with beautiful green grass. There was a gently breeze in the air, as sun shown down on her.  
  
"Joey!" she screamed to her brother.  
  
Running after him, through the flowers, she finally reached him, giving him a big hug.  
  
"I missed you so much" she said, happy to be near him once again.  
  
"I missed ya' to sis" he said, returning her hug.  
  
Serenity sighed happily as she stood there in her brother's arms. She had missed this so much, and it felt so good to feel loved again.  
  
Suddenly, the once clear blue skies turned dark and gray, and the scenery around them changed, the grass old and yellow, and the flowers dead and wilted.  
  
"Joey what's happening?" she cried, as she held tightly to her brother.  
  
"He's coming" Joey said.  
  
Serenity looked up at Joey. "Who is he?" she asked.  
  
Joey looked down on her. "Your son" he said.  
  
Serenity gasped. My son? But I don't have one! She thought franticly.  
  
"Joey I don't have one!" she cried.  
  
"Yes you do, Serenity you have to run, don't let him catch you, he'll hurt you, just like Kaiba, probably worse" Joey said trying to push her off him so she could run for it.  
  
"Joey I don't have a-"  
  
Her words stopped as she was grabbed from behind. Serenity screamed in terror. "Let go of me," she cried.  
  
"Not yet mother, time to watch your brother die" he stated, as he took a sharp knife and threw it at Joey.  
  
--End Of Serenity's Dream--  
  
"JOEY LOOK OUT!" she screamed loudly, sitting up from the couch. She was sweaty and breathing hard.  
  
"Oh. . ." she said, her eyes looking into the darkness. "It was just a dream," she said, lying back on the couch.  
  
Is that what's going to happen? She thought fearfully. Am I going to bear as son like that? Oh God, I hope I don't she thought. I don't think I want a child from Kaiba she thought fearfully.  
  
---  
  
Kaiba had heard her screams, but didn't move. He knew it was a dream, he could hear her soft mumbles from where he was. He knew she feared something, but he didn't know what, and he refused to ask her. I'll ask Marik tomorrow, I'm sure he was watching her dream he thought, going back to sleep.  
  
----  
  
Marik leaned on his bed, as he sighed from what he just watched. He knew what she feared, a son, an evil one, and he couldn't blame her, the man who was supposed to be her son killed the only person she truly loved. . .right now.  
  
Marik smiled. Although she feared it, she wouldn't have to wait long to know they were false. For, yes, she would be pregnant, he could already sense the minds, but it wasn't what she was expecting at all.  
  
Marik chuckled. I wonder he thought. If they will be happy knowing what they receive. Who would of thought? He asked himself, as he closed his eyes.  
  
Yet, Marik didn't know whether to fear telling Kaiba the news, or not, but he knew Kaiba and Serenity would be surprised, for something like this, was quite the rarity in vampires.  
  
-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-  
Hiya! Meh, not really a cliffhanger was it? I mean, you know now for sure she's pregnant, you just don't know the details. I have to say thanks to all the awesome reviews I got! It was great reading them lol. I also hoped you enjoyed this chapter too! Ha, I no longer suffer from writer's block, now I have all these Ideas!  
  
Anyways, please review like always, it only takes a minute or so! Suggestions are welcomed too! So review!


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Reading's Of A Journal

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**-----------------------------------------------**

**The Heart Of Darkness**  
  
Chapter Sixteen: Reading's Of A Journal

**------------------------------------------------**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-  
  
Night had slowly come for the young brunette, who lay wide-awake on her small, yet comfortable couch. Blankets up to her neck, she laid there in fear, unable to sleep for her dreams of an evil son. The room was motionless, and soundless, except for light breathing of Kaiba that she could hear all to well. She didn't want to get up just yet, she feared that if she did, Kaiba would be up, and she didn't feel like seeing or talking to him. Yet, even though she wasn't a vampire, she could feel when night was close, and she knew it was coming soon.  
  
She sighed sadly. I hate those dreams. I mean, why kill Joey? What did he ever do? She asked herself, hoping that somehow, in her mind, it would be able to answer her questions. Maybe if I have a son, I could make him not be evil, and then, maybe Joey wouldn't die? What the hell am I saying? If he is a vampire like Kaiba says, there's no way he can be sweet she thought sadly.  
  
Serenity slowly sat up, bored of just lying somewhere where her thoughts were filled with her fears. Perhaps, if she read something, or did something, it would get her mind off her odd dreams. When sitting up, she continued to listen for his deep breathing, and when she had heard it, she removed the rest of her covers, and swung her legs to the side. Taking a quick breath, she got up, standing in the darkness. Just walk over to the bookshelf, grab a book and head for the bathroom she told herself in her mind. Listening to it, she slowly made her way to the bookshelf, and grabbed a random book. Holding the book into her pale hands, she continued to the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind her.  
  
There already was a small candle lit, so all she had to do was take a seat on the toilet, and begin to read like she had planned, and hopefully, Kaiba wouldn't mind her taking a book to read. And anyways, she thought, aren't I being polite by going into here, instead of lighting a candle out there, and waking him up? She thought to herself, as she looked at the cover of the book. It was dark brown, and to her surprise, not title on it. The cover was made of a brown leather, and looked a little warn out. Hmm, she thought, I always thought Kaiba to be someone who kept his things in perfect condition she thought, opening the first page of the book.  
  
The papers were old as well, them being of the color yellowish-white. Again, Serenity flipped to the next page. Reading the first sentence, she lost her breath, and froze into place. Your joking right? She asked herself, as her light brown eyes never left the first two words. She knew if she got back out, he would wake up. So she would wait till he needed the washroom, and sneak it out. Well, maybe I'll read a bit she thought as she slowly calmed down, and began to read his journal.  
  
---  
  
Dear Journal, October 25th/1746  
  
Mother has seemed to have bought me this, this journal for my birthday. Which, I shall be laughed at for all eternity from the other kids, you know, the other boys get better gifts, and I am stuck with a journal. When they ask what I received, I shall tell them, I did some horrible deed, hence my not getting anything, therefore, they shall never know, meaning to laughing at me, which in all means, a simple life for me. Either way, I have not much to write in here, so, possibly, this journal shall be abandoned soon, for I am not the type to write things down on paper.  
  
Kaiba  
  
Serenity looked up from the page. Wow he's so much different she thought. I mean, he had friends she laughed in her mind. Plus, his choices of words are odd. . .perhaps it's because of the time of year she thought, looking at the date once again. Sighing, Serenity turned to the next page, to see what he had written.  
  
Dear Journal, November 17th/1746  
  
Don't think anything of my writing here again, seems there is nothing to do, so I thought, why not? I must say though, my father has changed a bit. He seems a bit, colder perhaps? And even so, I don't see him much during the day because he sleeps it. I don't quite understand, and when I asked mother, she said he was ill, and started to cry. Which scared me. She usually does not cry. I think there is something going on that they have yet to tell me, which annoys me to no extent. I have decide that, if I want to know, I shall have to figure it out on my own, and so, I shall stay up and find out. Besides, I'm their oldest son, don't I deserve to know?  
  
Kaiba  
  
Aw, he was actually caring she thought. How come he can't act like this way now? What changed him? She thought. Realizing the only way she could find out was by reading; she turned the page and started to read once more.  
  
Dear Journal, November 19th/1746  
  
It did not take me long to figure out what was wrong, and for one, I am shocked. I had no idea these things existed, and the fact that my father is one of them, I fear. I heard him and mother talking last night. He wants her to become one of them. . .a vampire. Mother cried, and asked about us. Father said, I could be one as well, but Mokuba, my little brother, would have to wait a few years. So mother would wait with Mokuba, while I get the fortunate of turning into one. I really don't want to. And, I have thought about protesting against it, but father will surely be angry if he knew I was listening in to such a conversation. Dammit! Father is calling my name. . .and I fear, I know why. So this, is possibly my last entry. Farwell.  
  
Kaiba  
  
Serenity gasped. Oh no! She thought. His life doesn't seem enjoyable at all she thought. Taking a deep breath, she once again turned the page.  
  
Dear Journal, December 31st/1746  
  
Surprised? Ha. I am. It's been a while, and I can assure you I am not the same weak child I once was. As my fears had been before, they had been right. Barely a chance to protest, my father had grabbed me and turned me into what I have become, a vampire. At first, I was terrified, I wouldn't drink the blood my father gave me, and surely would I never bite into someone, and to add to that, I cried. Father's friends laughed, and father was humiliated, and he beat me. He beat me into a man that I am today. My father, being quite stupid, didn't think I could grow strong over such little time. But I did, and I watched as he burned in the sun. No longer will his filthy hands touch my skin. After my father's death, I went back home to find mother and Mokuba, but I went home to more sadness. Mokuba had been they're crying for my mother, who had been dead for quite some time. Perhaps a week? Not knowing what to do, and forget the laws, I had made Mokuba into one of us. Maybe, not even a week later, I had left to fest, and when I had returned, they had killed my brother, the way I did with my father.  
  
So, I have lost my whole family, in less then two weeks or so. Oddly enough though, I don't feel anything. . .except, perhaps, the missing of Mokuba. But even so, this is what life has become for me, and I have accepted it.  
  
Kaiba  
  
Serenity breathed. She had felt pity on Kaiba. He had never really told her about his parents, and she was left speechless. How could she look at Kaiba again, without him knowing that she read the very few pages of his journal? Serenity flipped to the most recent entry, which was yesterday. She had wanted to read it, but when she heard a bang at the door, she immediately slammed the book closed.  
  
"What the hell are you doing in there?" she heard an all to familiar voice call out to her. Serenity bit her lip. "Just in the bathroom. Why, do you need it?" she asked him. "Now more like" Kaiba replied in annoyance. Taking a deep breath, Serenity hid the book under her shirt, which was noticeable no matter what she did. Please, please don't make him see this she thought opening the door.  
  
"Finally" he said, grabbing her shirt, and throwing her out of the bathroom and slamming the door behind him. When hearing the door slam, she ran to the bookshelf, and put the book back, not sure if it was in place or not. She then ran back to her couch, and sat there, her heart going a mile per minute. Kaiba soon came from the bathroom, and could tell something was wrong. The look she was giving him told it right away, and he would find out what it was.  
  
He lit a few candles, as his eyes roamed the bedroom, till it landed on the bookshelf. He gasped quietly, and slowly turned to the brunette. "I will give you a chance, what were you doing in the bathroom?" he asked her. Serenity sat there, not saying a word. "Fine then woman, I know what you were doing. I'm not stupid, my journal does not go on top of other books," he hissed, slowly walking up to her.  
"Kaiba, I'm really sorry! Honest, I didn't know it was that until I opened the first few pages and-""Shut the hell up" Kaiba growled, slapping her across the face, It was the only thing he could do to cause her pain until he knew if she were pregnant or not. Serenity bit her lip, trying to keep her eyes from tearing up.  
  
"How dare you read what is not your to read" he hissed at her. "I said I was sorry Kaiba-"He then slapped her again, this time a little harder. "Did I not tell you to shut up? And, I told you not to call me Kaiba, idiot" he stated. Serenity said nothing, because she knew he wouldn't listen, and he would just slap her again.  
  
"With you, it's like talking to a wall. When will you ever learn? Must I beat you till you do?" he asked her angrily. "Like your father did?" she hissed back at him, forgetting her place. Kaiba, once again slapped her hard, making her fall back in pain, tears finally showing themselves. "If you ever speak of my father again, you will regret it," he stated, standing over her.  
  
Suddenly, knocks came from the door, making Kaiba move away from her and to the door. He unlocked it, making Marik walk in, angrily, his eyes falling onto Serenity. "You Asshole" Marik hissed, as he walked beside Serenity, making sure she was okay. "Marik, watch it" Kaiba stated. Marik smirked. "I will not," he stated. Marik then checked to see if the minds were okay, meaning they were alive and well after what Serenity went through. "Get away from her" Kaiba said soon after. Watching Marik touch her just angered him more.  
  
Marik got up, and grabbed Serenity, making her sit on the couch. "Well, don't you want to know if she is?" Marik smirked. Kaiba growled, as Serenity trembled. "Tell us this instant" Kaiba growled at him.  
  
"Well, Serenity is pregnant" Marik started. "But, not only is she, she has the luck of having twins" he stated, as he watched Kaiba's mouth drop.  
  
-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Well there ya' haves it! Twins and a long chapter! I hoped you guys liked it a lot! And again, sorry for the delay in chapters. I didn't feel like writing this till like three hours ago! And I hope you liked the journal entry things, takes you back to his past ya' know? Anyways, I decided it would be fun to add reviewers into the beginning of the story (Like I do with Adelianna) And they could do disclaimer, so if you want to be in it, just tell me in a review who you are or what you want to be called, and state how you want your personality to be like So that's about it lol! Anyways, please review! Suggestions and ideas are welcomed!


	17. Chapter Seventeen: A Decision To Make

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it!

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-----------------------------------------

**The Heart Of Darkness**  
Chapter Seventeen: Decisions To Make

-----------------------------------------

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-  
  
Kaiba gasped, his mouth dropping at what Marik has just said, He couldn't believe it. How could one night of nothingness, lead to that whore getting pregnant with twins. He could believe getting pregnant, but with twins? It was rare, especially in vampires, but even so, he didn't want them, and a part of him hoped they died some how. Yes, it was mean of him to think, but he didn't care. Ever since he brought her home, she has been nothing but trouble. She's annoying, talks back, and makes me feel weird he thought. Kaiba stood there for a few moments, trying to think of what to say.  
  
T-twins? Serenity stuttered in her mind. It's impossible she thought. I mean-no! This is all some sort of joke she thought. This can't happen! Not to me! She screamed in her mind. Everything seemed to be happening to her, everything she didn't want to happen. She felt as if she was being punished for things she had never done, and she hated it. It made her angrier more then anything.  
  
"Serenity" Marik started. "This is not a joke, I wouldn't joke about this, but it's true" he stated, obviously, been listening to her thoughts. "It can't be, you want to know why? Because it's impossible and stupid. I've done nothing wrong all my life, yet I get all this! Besides, how can you tell I'm pregnant? Kaiba only. . .did what he did, about a week ago or so" she stated.  
  
Marik rolled his eyes, rubbing his temples. "Serenity, you're not dealing with normal human beings. Your children are half vampire. They won't grow past the age of sixteen. Plus, we can tell quicker, because, your pregnancy won't last a full nine months like it would usually do" Marik said, hoping she would get it. Serenity thought for a moment. She was so stupid she yelled in her mind.  
  
"So. . .how long will this last then?" she asked him quietly. "Well, perhaps maybe a month and a half to two months" he stated. She gasped. What the hell? That's so short she thought. "I see" was all she said, her mind thinking over it all. She was never pregnant before, and even so, she never knew anyone who was pregnant with vampire children. She had no idea what it would be like or what she would have to go through.  
  
"So. . . what's going to happen?. . .I mean. . .everything" she said, pausing a few times. "Well, I did some research, and I found out some good news" Marik said. "Good, because I'd like to hear some, this is pure bull shit" Kaiba hissed. Marik ignored his comment, and continued on speaking.  
  
"Well, like I clearly stated before, it's dangerous for having a non vampire have children, because, they will feed off her blood. But, I have found I loop hole. Serenity doesn't have to become a vampire! You see, the children, will only be at a stage to drink blood, perhaps after one month of being in her stomach and-"  
  
"Can you please get to the point?" Kaiba growled. "Someone, wants to fest" he added. "I will if you stop interrupting me" Marik hissed back. "Now, if there won't be any more interruptions, I will continue" when no one said anything, he continued with his speech.  
  
"Now, it takes a month before they will start to feed on her, and the good thing about this is, they will be almost fully grown, so, we can have them come out earlier then they need to be. It is dangerous, not for Serenity though. The children, because they could die from this" Marik finished, glad there were no interruptions this time.  
  
"Oh. . .but, even so, I don't want them to die. . ." Serenity trailed off. She may not like what was happening, but she didn't want either of her children to die, because she was being selfish and didn't want to become a vampire. Maybe. . . .for them I will be she thought.  
  
"Serenity, this is your decision. You don't have to do anything you don't want to do. You can even have an abortion or-""Never! I will not kill a child, because of someone's cruelty" she replied. "I see" Marik stated. "I think she should. I don't want anything to do with these stupid things. They're nothing but a waste of time," Kaiba growled.  
  
"Kaiba, calm down. Next time, control yourself and you won't be in such a situation," Marik stated. "Fuck you. I will decide what the hell she does. Not her. Now, I'm going to fest, I'll have my decision when I get back" he stated, walking away.  
  
Serenity began to cry silently. "How dare he! He has no right to control me like this. No right at all. . ." she cried. "Serenity, try not to lose hope. Perhaps, Kaiba will do what's right in the end" Marik said. "No he won't. He'll have them killed just to spite me. The son of a bitch" she screamed.  
  
Marik sighed. He could understand where she was coming from though. She had every right to be angry with him. Yet, reading her mind, he discovered she hadn't stated her answer in her mind. So, he decided he would ask her.  
"Serenity. . .what would you decide to do?" he asked, making her stop crying, and look up at him.  
  
---  
  
Kaiba, despite what he had said, had not gone to fest, despite his great thirst. He was sitting on the tree, the full moon shinning down on him. He didn't think anything of how he behaved. He thought, he was being too nice actually. He didn't want to have children at all, especially with her. Well. . . he thought, but stopped.  
  
Even so, he wasn't prepared for all of this. How come he just didn't kill her when he had the chance? I would have been a lot better off he thought. But even so, what is done is done. And now. . .I have to make a decision.  
  
"You have to make a decision? Its her who should" a voice growled in his mind. Kaiba cursed. "Marik, get the hell out of my mind, before I make you suffer" Kaiba stated. "I will, but let me tell you this. You have no right whatsoever. You've done nothing bad things to her. Let her decide this! Must you make her whole life a living hell?" Marik asked, pleaded, hoping he would listen.  
  
Kaiba chuckled evilly. "Don't tell me what to do, I will do what I want" Kaiba stated. When hearing no reply from Marik, he continued on his thoughts. Seeing as she is pregnant, I'm sure she will be hungry Kaiba thought, getting up, and flying to the nearest store.  
  
---  
  
Serenity sat in her room, looking at herself in the mirror. She had been. . .pregnant for about a week. And, she didn't really look it, but you could tell she had gained some weight. I wonder what will become of all of this she thought. I don't know why I got so upset before. I mean, shouldn't I be happy. . .happy about everything? That he might get rid of them? She asked herself.  
  
I mean, do I really want be around children made by him? That will probably grow to be like him? And. . .when I see them, I know all I'll remember is what he did to me she thought sadly. But I guess. . .like Kaiba said, I have no choice in this. Even though, I am the one giving birth, I'm the one. . .she trailed off in her thoughts. I just wish I had a say in all this she thought. For once, he won't be so selfish, and care how I feel! She yelled in her mind.  
  
Oh wells she thought sadly. Serenity was half way to her couch, ready to go to sleep, when she heard the door's lock, open. She froze in spot. He can't be back so early can he? She thought fearfully.  
  
But, there he was, entering the room, his cold blue eyes watching her, sending shivers down her back. Each stood watching each other, when Kaiba threw the bag at her. "Food, you should eat, your pregnant and all" Kaiba stated, taking off his coat and laying on his bed. She turned to him. "Why would you care if I ate or not?" she asked.  
  
He chucked evilly. "I don't, but, I do for my children" he stated. Serenity gasped, smiling slightly. "You mean. . ." she trailed off, walking closer to him. He glared, he knew she was happy. "Yes, yes. I'll let you keep the damn kids. But I have yet to decide whether you'll become a vampire or not" Kaiba stated. He was giving her a part of what she wanted; he couldn't completely give in could he?  
  
Serenity smiled brightly, making Kaiba feel slightly. . .good. "Thank you so much Kaiba! For letting me have this!" she screamed, jumping on the bed, and crawling up to him. She didn't fear him now, he couldn't touch her she was pregnant. "What the hell are you doing? Get the hell of my be" Kaiba hissed sitting up.  
  
"Thank you so much Kaiba, I really do appreciate this" she smiled, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Dammit, don't ever do that again" he hissed, pushing her away. "Sorry, I just got caught up in the moment," she giggled. He rolled his eyes, yet was surprised. It was the first time she had actually laughed in his presence.  
  
"Anyway, goodnight" Serenity said, getting off the bed and walking over to the couch. "Wait, get back here, your not sleeping there. Like I said, I want these kids to be healthy, sleep here" he stated, pointing beside him.  
  
"Um, I really don't want-""Now!" he growled. He was tired, and didn't feel like arguing. Immediately, she got to the bed, laying down stiffly. "Calm down, I don't bite. . .well, I do, but, I won't bite you tonight" he smirked, blowing out the candle. "Um, okay" she said fearfully.  
  
"By the way, just out of curiosity, if you could chose, would you become a vampire?" he asked her.  
  
Serenity bit her lip, but thinking over it, she had an answer. "Well Kaiba, I think I. . . "  
  
-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Eep! There ya' go, a nice cliffy lol. Anyways, thanks to all who reviewed my last chapter! I really appreciated it! Anyways, I know this was short. . . but don't worry, I will update a lot quicker! So please review this chapter!! For three reasons! 1) Tell me what you think. 2) If you want to do disclaimer, tell me your name and what your personality is. If, you gave me one last chappie, then you will be in the next 'kay? And 3) Answer this, very important! Should Serenity become a vampire?  
  
Anyways, please review!!


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Check Up!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**----------------------------------**

**The Heart Of Darkness**  
  
Chapter Eighteen: Check up!

**----------------------------------**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-  
  
Kaiba blew out the candle beside him, as the room was hugged in darkness. He turned to see the young brunette beside him, when something hit his mind, and he had to ask her.  
  
"If I let you choose, would you become a vampire?" Kaiba asked her, his cold blue eyes watching her, waiting for the answer to come from her mouth.  
  
Serenity bit her lip, as she wondered if she would. "Well Kaiba. . .I think I would. . ." she trailed off, taking a moment to think over. ". . .I wouldn't" she said, sighing with relief. What she had wanted had come out of her mouth, and she had meant it.  
  
Kaiba smirked to himself. "You say it like it will actually happen" Kaiba stated.  
  
Serenity sighed. How come he can never just leave anything? He always has to say the final word. He always has to win doesn't he? She thought to herself, as she laid on her side, trying to get comfortable.  
  
Serenity yawned, as she closed her brown eyes. "Whatever you say Kaiba. Goodnight" she said.  
  
"Morning you mean" he corrected her.  
  
Serenity growled. Will he ever stop? She thought. "Fine, whatever" she said, exasperated. She didn't feel like playing whatever game he wanted. She was exhausted, and all she wanted to do was get some rest.  
  
Kaiba didn't say anything. He didn't need to. He knew she was angry, and he enjoyed it. She is an odd one this woman. Though, I don't know if I'll let her choose. . .I mean, I let her keep the twins right? If I let her choose again then she will think I softened and all that shit, and I can't let her think that he thought. Besides, I haven't changed have I? I'm still evil. I still hate the world he told himself, as he drifted off into his sleep.  
  
What an ass! He's so hard to understand at times. One minute, he's sweet, the next, major asshole. I mean. . .I'm happy I get to keep the twins. But, I'm just worried about how they'll turn out and all. What if they're evil? And treat people cruelly like Kaiba does. . .well, sometimes she thought. I don't want to be a vampire at all. . .I hope he doesn't force me into something like that she thought.  
  
I mean, I don't think living for so long is for me. I just want to live the normal amount of time God wanted me too she thought. And hopefully, Kaiba will let me do what I want. It would be weird to never grow old. . .she thought, as she too fell asleep.  
  
Marik sat at the table, his fingers taping on it. Pegasus sat not far from him, watching him closely. He knew he wanted to say something, but he didn't want to disturn him. Besides, he would tell him when he wanted too.  
  
"Serenity. . ." Marik trailed off.  
  
Pegasus blinked when he heard words come from his mouth. "What about her?" he asked, glad to get the conversation going. Dawn had come not too long ago, and he was quite tired.  
  
"Nothing. . .just, do you think she'll be safe? I mean, she's not a vampire, and she has two growing inside of her. It's been about two weeks since they've been there. She only has about four to five weeks before their here. . .and about two to three weeks before they thrive for blood" Marik said, obviously worried.  
  
"Yes, you do have a point there. . .but like you said, we could have them come out earlier" Pegasus said, reminding him.  
  
"That's true. . .but we'll need to take her to the hospital. . .but even so, they will notice the differences. . .and what about when the sun comes up? Then what? They burn to death? Neither of us can preform that. So, I don't know" Marik said exasperated. He was trying to figure this all out for the best interests in his friend—Kaiba.  
  
"We could get a doctor here! Besides, we need to anyways, see if it's healthy and all" Pegasus suggested to him.  
  
"And what happens after the babies come? Or what if he refuses to do it?" Marik asked him.  
  
"We threaten him, and we just kill him when were done" Pegasus laughed, as he sipped his drink.  
  
"We can't kill a man that is going to help us out" marik exclaimed.  
  
Pegasus looked at his weirdly. "Yes we can" he said.  
  
Marik snorted. "I guess so"  
  
"That's what I thought" Pegasus said, getting up to go to bed.  
  
The sun had set, as night came in. For a vampire, they didn't need a window to tell when night had fallen, they always sensed it, and they woke up to the sense. Kaiba opened his eyes, as he leaned over to light a candle on his bed side. He blinked a few times, adjusting to the small light, before he looked over at Serenity.  
  
Despite not being pregnant not long, she was getting big. He knew this would be different then the nine months she was used to. But, he couldn't do much about it. And besides, they wouldn't be there much longer anyways. Perhaps, this way was better then the humans way he thought. They get it over with quicker he thought.  
  
"Kaiba?" a voice said in his mind, making him roll his eyes. He knew it was Marik, but what irritated Kaiba was how he couldn't tell when Marik was listening in on his thoughts. And that, he loathed more then anything.  
  
"What do you want now?" Kaiba said in his mind, as he sat up.  
  
"We have a doctor here" Marik said.  
  
Kaiba growled as he sniffed. "What the hell is a human doing here. . .alive?" he asked in disgust.  
  
"Too make sure your children are healthy. Now, wake her up, he's quite frightened by all this—actually, very amusing" Marik laughed.  
  
Kaiba growled irritably, "Whatever" he said. "I'll be there soon, now get the fuck out of my mind" Kaiba hissed.  
  
"Fine, fine. Calm down" Marik laughed mockingly.  
  
Kaiba turned over to the sleeping brunette beside him. Using his arm, he slowly shook her. Serenity moaned slightly, turning over, but was still asleep. Kaiba rolled his eyes, as he shook her harder this time, making her slowly open her eyes.  
  
She growled when she saw him. "Why the hell are you waking me up? Let me sleep" she said, turning over, smiling. It felt good for her to speak her mind, not being afraid of the consequences. Well, she would have to—after the pregnancy. But till then, she didn't. And she would use it to her advantage.  
  
"Woman, a doctor is here to see you, so you need to get up" he said, roughly sitting her up. He knew she knew that he wouldn't hit her, but he wasn't going to let her speak to him like that. He'd rather risk the chance of the babies death. Besides. . .when did he ever tell her he wanted them anyways? She knew he didn't really want them right? He thought.  
  
"Fine" she said, getting up from the bed, stretching and yawning. She then turned to him, to find him still sitting there. "Well, get up! You wake me up and your not even-"  
  
Instantly, Kaiba flashed in front of her, making her step back in slight fear. I swear, I'll never get used to that she thought, as she followed him out the door.  
  
Hey! She thought. It was unlocked! Dammit, I could of left. . .but then, the twins she thought looking down, and touching her stomach. I guess he thinks I won't leave because of them. . .damn him! She thought, as she entered the room where Marik and Pegasus sat patiently, while another man stood there, obviously petrified.  
  
"Finally! This is Dr. Evans" Pegasus introduced Kaiba and Serenity to the doctor.   
  
"I don't give a shit who he is, just make this quick" Kaiba snapped, taking a seat beside Marik.  
  
"Why must you be this way?" Marik growled.  
  
"Because I can" Kaiba snapped back, making Marik roll his eyes.  
  
"Well? What the hell are you waiting for?" Kaiba growled at the man, making him jump in fright.  
  
"Y-yes, p-please, Serenity, l-lay here" he said, pointed to the little bed.  
  
Cautiously, Serenity moved slowly to the bed that was surrounded with his equipment, which she already knew what they did. She had seen them before is shows she watched, and besides, her mother had told her about when she had went to see Serenity in her stomach for the first time. She wouldn't say it, but she was nervous. She didn't know what to expect, but all she could really hope for was that they were healthy right? She thought, laying herself down on the bed.  
  
Laying down, she looked at the small television in front of her. She knew exactly what it did. It would show her baby while the doctor would do they ultra sound. The doctor smiled nervously, as he pulled up her shirt to show her stomach.  
  
"What the fuck is he doing" Kaiba hissed, standing up, reading to kill him.  
  
Marik grabbed him. "Stop being a fool, he's checking the babies! He's not going to hurt her you idiot. Sit down, and stop acting stupid" Marik stated.  
  
Kaiba growled to himself. He couldn't believe how he overreacted to this! He wondered why he had done it though. Whatever he thought crossing his arms over his chest, refusing and pushing to the back of his mind the obvious.  
  
The doctor then put a clear, water-based conducting gel over her stomach where he would examine her. Serenity gasped at the coldness, making goose bumps show on her skin. The doctor smiled, giving her a I'm-sorry look, before he continued on with the procedure.  
  
The doctor grabbed the transducer, and then turned on the little television set. Slowly, he moved it over her stomach, as pictures came onto the screen. Serenity looked at the screen patiently, as she waited for the man to say something.  
  
"Here are one of your babies" he pointed to the screen. Serenity looked at it, but didn't see it.  
  
"Where?" she asked.  
  
The doctor moved away from her, as he touched the television with his finger. "That's it" he said.  
  
"Oh. . .it's so tiny" she smiled, looking at it.  
  
"Yes. And by the looks of it's a. . .girl" he said.  
  
Serenity smiled. A girl? I'm going to have a girl! She thought. Maybe she won't be like her father she thought happily. But then. . .there is another child she thought.   
  
"A girl? That's wrong. I'm having sons you fool. Get it right" Kaiba growled from his seat.  
  
"N-no, I'm qui-quite sure it's female" he stuttered to him.  
  
"Whatever" Kaiba said simply, his eyes on Serenity.  
  
"Now, I'll need you to turn to your right, because I can't quite see the other baby" he said.  
  
Serenity nodded, turning to her right. "Was she healthy?" she asked.  
  
The doctor smiled. "She was" he said. "Actually, they both are" he added finding the other child.  
  
Serenity sighed in relief. Both of them were healthy, that was all she needed to know. She didn't even want to fathom what she would do if they weren't healthy.  
  
"Congratulation Miss, your having two beautiful healthy little girls" the doctor said, helping Serenity lay back on her back.  
  
"Both are girls?" she asked.  
  
The doctor nodded.  
  
Serenity smiled, but turning over, she didn't see the same joy in Kaiba, actually he looked rather pissed.  
  
"I'm going out" Kaiba said finally, get up to leave.  
  
"Come Serenity, I'll help you back to your room okay?" Marik said, helping her stand.  
  
The two walked to the room silently, neither speaking. When getting to her room, Marik opened the door for her and walked her to the couch where she sat.  
  
"It's so weird. I seen these movies, where women have odd cravings, mood swings, everything. . .yet I have nothing" she said sadly. She wanted to experience everything.  
  
Marik smiled. "Perhaps. . .but I guess it's different for you. . .but maybe you'll get mood swings" Marik said, hoping to bring her hopes up.   
  
Serenity smiled. "I guess. . . " she trailed off. "Do you know why Kaiba left like that? He seemed angry" she said soon after.  
  
Marik sighed. "I guess having daughters isn't what he wanted. Honestly, they are a little rare. You usually have sons, but not in your case. Odd though. . .yours came out all differently" Marik said.  
  
"I guess so. . .but different is good" Serenity said.  
  
"That it is" Marik agreed.  
  
Kaiba wiped the blood from his lips with his sleeve, as he left the dead body on the middle of the road, not caring. Too much was on his mind, and as a result, he had feasted and killed many that night.   
  
He hadn't expected to get to girls. He didn't want to girls! But, he couldn't do much about it. He always saw females to be so weak and pathetic, even if they were vampires. And now, he had to choose what to do with the woman in his room.  
  
I can't keep giving her her way can I? He thought. I refuse to go all soft for her. I don't care what she wants or what the situation is Kaiba thought, as he spotted his newest pray.  
  
Kaiba smirked. Perhaps it would be enjoyable to have children around. I could always make them strong like me—blood thirsty like me he thought.  
  
He laughed evilly. Wouldn't Serenity just love that? He thought, as in seconds, he grabbed the woman and bit into her, her screams echoing down the empty streets of Domino. . .

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-  
  
So there! Now you know the genders! Happy? I am so confused lol! I don't know if I should make Serenity a vampire or not. . .that's why I didn't update in a while, I wasn't sure! I'm still not! Argh! Lolz. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, even though it took me a while to update! Thanks again to all who reviewed last chapter! Also, sorry if I didn't write anything well with the whole 'Finding the gender of the baby' I wasn't quite sure, and I went back to look at my other story to find out. Laughs What? I'm lazy tonight lol! Also, sorry if I didn't do a well job Takato by making you do disclaimer. I didn't know what to do lol   
  
Anyways, you know what time it is. . .  
  
Review time!!!!


	19. Chapter Nineteen: New Changes For Little...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I am simply writing a fan fiction on it. So leave me alone!

_I am so so so so sorry for the lack of updates! I have been busy, exams and all, plus the fact that I don't have the computer as much anymore. Plus, I've been in this dream like state lol. So yeah lol. Hopefully you guys aren't mad and stopped reading it. I mean, I'd never leave a story unfinished. It's unfair to the reader. Anyways, here is the chapter you have all been waiting for! So enjoy!_

**Chapter Nineteen:** New Changes For Little Serenity

Serenity stood in front of the large mirror, as she looked at her stomach. She touched it slowly, and then rubbed it. She then turned to her side, to get a better look on how much bigger she was. She gasped._ I've been pregnant for like 2 weeks, and I look like I've been pregnant for six. . .I'm so fat!_ She thought, as she began to cry.

"I mean, who wants a fat wife? Or even a mother? These girls will hate me because I'm so big!" she cried. "Maybe I can suck it in," she said happily. Though, after trying several times, nothing changed.

"I'm so fat. I'll be fat forever" she continued to cry in the room, her eyes never looking away from the mirror.

Suddenly, the door to the room was thrown open, as Kaiba entered it, almost in a flash he was by her side.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying? Did Marik hurt you? I swear-"

"No" she said simply.

He growled, feeling stupid. _I don't even know why I care_ he thought. "Well what the hell is it then?" he asked, his cold blue eyes looking down on her.

Serenity sniffled a bit. "I'm. . .I'm fat" she said, more tears falling from her brown eyes.

"What? For fucks sake, that's what happens! You stupid woman, crying like someone was trying to kill you" he growled, and walked over to the bathroom.

Serenity bit her lip. _I guess I was acting- wait a minute!_ She thought, walking over to the bathroom door.

"I am not stupid. You are! And you know what, it is like someone was trying to kill me, so I will cry as much as I want, because I don't care" she said proudly. Obviously her mood swings were showing.

Kaiba smirked. _That little bitch is getting rather cocky_ he thought. _She'll regret it all once the babies have been born. No woman talks to me like that_ he thought. He then grabbed her by the arm, making sure not to be too rough, but enough to scare her.

"You woman, are on my last nerve. You will stop crying immediately, because I will not tolerate you whiney behavior," he hissed.

He then let go of her, and went back to what he was doing._ I can't believe he did that! I'm pregnant. What a jerk_ she thought, as she walked to the couch to sleep. _I refuse to lie beside such a horrible person_ she thought.

Kaiba rolled his eyes when he saw her laying on the couch. _This woman must be deaf, for a remember telling her she wasn't to sleep there._ In seconds, he grabbed her, and had her in the bed.

"Stupid woman, I told you to sleep here," he said in annoyance.

"Well I don't want to sleep here. I don't want to be anywhere near you" she said back, turning over so she didn't have to see him.

He smirked, and leaned in. "The feelings the same" he whispered in her ear, making her shiver.

"Also, there's something we need to discuss. I have decided to let you chose what you'd like. Vampire, or human. It's your decision; only I have to know soon, the babies are likely to start to feed on your blood any day now. So I need to know now" he stated.

Serenity turned over. "Really? Why are you letting me decide?" she asked.

"I have no idea. Now, will you decide before I do it?" he said, irritated.

She sat up, a smile on her face. She didn't want to be a vampire, and now she could chose it._ Hopefully, he'll let me go back to Joey. . . I miss him_ she thought.

"Kaiba, I choose to-" she stopped in mid-sentence, as the room began to get dizzy on her. She blinked a few times, but nothing happened. It only made her more dizzy and light headed.

"Serenity what's wrong with you?" Kaiba asked, wondering what the hell was happening to her.

"I feel. . . dizzy. . . and. . . I need. . ." she trailed off, as the room around her went black.

Kaiba gasped. "Serenity?" he said shaking her. When she didn't move, he began to grow worried. _Women never did this before except for well. . . _he stopped. Realizing what was wrong.

"They began to feed. . ." he trailed off. Immediately, he grabbed Serenity, and was instantly in the room where everyone sat.

"Kaiba what the hell-"

"They've began to feed" Kaiba hissed.

"Well, what do we do? Take them out, or make her a vampire?" Pegasus asked him.

"She never told me, she was in mid-sentence when she got all dizzy" Kaiba yelled.

"Well, you'll have to make the decision, and hurry the fuck up too" Marik said.

_I hope she doesn't hate me for this. . ._ he thought, as he moved her hair away from her neck, and bit into her. Blood immediately touched his lips, as he shuddered to the taste. It was perfect, and he loved it. Each taste, made him wanting for more and more.

"Kaiba, that's enough" Marik said sitting in his chair.

Kaiba didn't hear him though; he was so lost in biting her, tasting her that he just continued on with it.

"Kaiba, stop now, your taking too much" Pegasus said, sitting up.

Kaiba continued to bite into her, biting deeper so more blood would poor out quicker.

Both Marik and Pegasus realized what was happening, so they instantly got to his side, ripping him away from her. Kaiba dropped Serenity, as both men pulled him back.

"What the fuck are you doing? Let go of me! I'm not fucking done" he hissed, trying to rip away from them.

"Kaiba, you've already taken to much, control yourself," Pegasus growled, as he tightened his grip on him.

"I don't care, I want more of her," he continued, trying to break free.

"Marik, you have to finish up. Kaiba can't do it, he'll suck her dry" Pegasus said. "Hurry, I can't hold him forever" Pegasus said quickly.

Marik nodded, and ran to Serenity, who was lying on the floor. Quickly, he pulled out his pocketknife, cutting his wrist. Just enough for blood to come forth. Blood soon showed, and he held his wrist over her lips. Blood began to drip onto her lips.

"Wake up Serenity" Marik spoke into her mind. "You have to wake up" he continued to say in her mind.

"Hurry up Marik!" Pegasus yelled, as he held a fighting Kaiba in place.

"I'm trying. . .she won't wake up. . .wait, she's moving a bit" Marik said his eyes on her, hoping she'd wake up.

Serenity opened her eyes slowly, shaking her head to get used to everything. She was still a bit dizzy. _What the hell is that pain coming from my neck?_ She wondered. Suddenly, something came over her. She didn't even understand it, all she had done was open her eyes, thought and licked her lips. . .

She had loved what she had tasted on her lips, and it made her want more of it, not even caring to know what it was. Marik saw that she had began, and quickly brought his wrist down for her to continue.

She grabbed his wrist quickly, and hungrily bit in. She felt so empty, like she had never eaten before. She continued to drink from it hungrily, wanting as much as she could get.

Marik waited a bit longer before he pulled his wrist away.

"Wait, I want more, give me back your wrist" she growled, as she tried to grab it. But still feeling dizzy, she fell to the floor.

"Is she done?" Pegasus asked, barely holding Kaiba back.

"Yeah. . .but I think she fainted. . .she's rather weak" Marik said getting up.

"Thank God your done" Pegasus said, letting go of Kaiba.

Immediately Kaiba was on her. "There's no more. . . " He trailed off, getting up and glaring at the two.

"Kaiba, you would have killed her, we had to do it" Pegasus said.

Kaiba looked at Serenity who was on the floor, blacked out. She was pale and clammy, and had blood around her lips.

"Bastards" Kaiba hissed as he left the room.

_I can't believe they pulled me away. . .I'll never find anything that taste's that sweet. I should kill them both! Who do they think they are, depriving me of what I want_ Kaiba thought angrily, as he reached outside.

"Shit" Kaiba hissed. So into his thoughts, he had forgotten that day had come. He had stupidly walked out, letting the light touch his body. Instantly, he felt the pain though, and walked back in.

_Great, now I'm stuck here. Why the fuck can't it be night?_ He growled as he walked back into his room, happy that Serenity wasn't there.

_Eek! I know some of you might be angry, for she is a vampire. But, the majority wanted it that way, plus, it will make my story better, cause I planned everything out. So I hope the one's that didn't want her to be a vampire aren't angry. Anyways, thank you guys so much for all those reviews! I really appreciate them, more then you think! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Until next time, ja'ne! Also, can someone tell me how to space it out? Between my story and author notes? Cause no matter what, it always puts it all together.._

_Oh yeah. . .Review Review Review!!!_


	20. Chapter Twenty: Let It All Sink In

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

            _Lookie! I'm updating quicker then before, lol Anyways thanks you guys for all the wonderful reviews, I really enjoyed reading them. You guys rock! So this chapter is for you guys! But first, to answer a few things to reviewers and such!!_

-

-

-

-

-

**SetosAngel:** Hiya! Just like to say, I love receiving your many reviews! They are always so cute, and put a smile on my face. Now, no, not because Serenity is a vampire she won't be able to see Joey. She will be able to see him. So, you might see a bit of Joey in the near future!

-

**bluefiredragon4131:** Yes, vampires do have blood. It's what they use to make other vampires usually. Once they bite, they let the victim drink their blood, hence turning them into a vampire as well.

-

**Dragons of Life:** Yes your idea did help. Thank you very much again!

-

**Kikoken:** This chapter is dedicated to you! Why? Because going over all my chapter reviews, you have reviewed each one. You were with me from the start, and I really appreciate it! Thanks, so I hope you enjoy this chap! It's for you! –Hugz-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

            _Bleh, so thanks again to all the reviews! I hope you guys will like this chapter! So sit back, grab a drink, and enjoy the fic!_

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Chapter Twenty:** Let It All Sink In

-

-

-

-

-

-

            She slowly opened her eyes, blinking a few times to get used to the light in the room, and also so the objects would stop spinning. She had a splitting headache, and she felt horrible. She slowly moved to sit up, her eyes finally adjusting to everything. Her light brown eyes looked around the room, realizing for the first time she wasn't in bed with Kaiba like she had last remembered being.

            _Where am I? _She wondered to herself as she slowly stood up, stretching. She felt so tired, like she hadn't slept in days almost.

            _"I wonder if I should wear red today. It is my color"_ she heard Pegasus say.

            She blinked, looking around the room. No one was there. "Pegasus?" she called out into the room. When no one replied, she shrugged it off, thinking it was something from her imagination.

_            "I wonder when she'll wake up"_ she heard Marik say.

            She looked around the still room, to see no Marik. "Oh my God, I've gone insane," she whispered to herself when she saw no one. _How come I keep hearing things, yet no one's around?_ She thought.

            Slowly, she began to walk over to the door, hoping to find someone and to explain everything to her. Why she was here, and why she was hearing them speak when neither of them had been around. Half way towards the door, she stopped as she watched the door be flung open.

            "K-Kaiba?" she said softly, looking up at him.

            He simply glared down on her. _I hate you_ he thought angrily, looking down on her. He didn't really know if it was a lie, but he wanted it to be true. He wanted to despise the woman he saw before her.

            She blinked. "Why do you hate me?" she asked, slowly anger coming to her voice. "Hate me? Let me remind you, Kaiba, that I never did anything to you, I should be the one hating" she replied angrily, poking him in his chest.

            He smirked at her braveness. Quickly, he grabbed her finger, and whipped it away from him. "Don't ever touch me again you disgusting woma- wait. How the fuck did you know what I was thinking?!?" he hissed.

            "Don't even Kaiba. You said it, I heard you" she replied, her anger slightly fading. She may have been angry, but she wasn't one to hold it. She wasn't like that.

            He glared at her. "Woman, I said nothing. How the fuck did you do it?" he growled, pulling her small body to him.

            "Let go of me!" she cried, trying to break free. "You did say it! I'm not stupid" she continued, and to her surprise, and Kaiba's broke free from his grasps.

            Kaiba watched her. She was different. She wasn't the same woman as last night. _Perhaps her being a vampire has given her strength. But that doesn't explain to me the ability to read minds_ he thought. _Why would she be able to. . ._ he stopped in mid thought, as last night replayed in his mind. _Oh fuck no!_ He hissed in his mind.

            "Wh-what's wrong?" she asked him.

            "MARIK!!" Kaiba screamed loudly, making Serenity cover her ears. _What the hell is wrong with him?_ She thought, as soon enough Marik and Pegasus came running into the room.

            "You fucking screamed?" Marik hissed. "Damn well almost lost my hearing because of it," she added, his lavender eyes glaring at him angrily.

            "Do you know what you did?" Kaiba spoke calmly, or trying too.

            "No" he spoke. "I've done nothing," he added soon after.

            "Think something" Kaiba spoke. "Now" he continued when Marik did nothing.

            "Fine fuck" Marik replied tiredly, wondering what Kaiba's point to all this. _I think he's fucking lost it_ he thought. "Happy?" he asked.

            Kaiba turned to Serenity, who was smiling slightly. "What?" he growled.

            "N-nothing. Just saying, if Marik thinks you're insane, then you're not the only one" she spoke.

            Marik's eyes widened, as Kaiba turned to him. "See?" he asked. "If you hadn't have pulled me off her, she wouldn't have the ability to read fucking minds!" he yelled angrily, his temper rising. He knew she was going to be a vampire, but to be able to read minds? To know now what he would be thinking? He wouldn't accept it.

            "Well if you would have gotten the fuck off her before she would have died, then I wouldn't of had to butt in" he replied coldly.

            Serenity's eyes widened, as she walked up between the two men. "What are you two talking about?" she asked, fear in her voice. "What happened last night. . .what did you do?" she asked.

            Marik put his hand on her shoulder. "Serenity yo-"

            "Get your fucking hands off her" Kaiba hissed viciously, making Marik take it off. "Now, Serenity, remember last night, we were talking. I gave you a choice, remember?" he asked her.

            "Yes. Whether I wanted to be a vampire. . .but I don't remember my answer. . " She trailed off, trying to remember what she had told him.

            "That's because you didn't give an answer. You fainted. The twins, they began to feed" he spoke surprisingly gently.

            She gasped. "Oh God. . .what di-did you guys do?" she asked. She didn't know if she wanted the answer. She feared for herself, and not only that, for the two girls that were growing inside her.

            "The only thing we could do. We made you one of us" Kaiba replied.

            "Yes, and he almost fucking killed you too, he wouldn't stop" Marik added.

            She shook her head as she moved back. "Yo-you weren't. . .you ga-gave me a choice. . .you ev-even s-said to me" she was barely able to say. She could feel tears started in her eyes. But she didn't care.

            She was turned into something. A vampire. She was the opposite of one. She was sweet, caring, everything a vampire wasn't. _This wasn't supposed to happen! He said he would give me a choice! How dare he do this to me! How dare he_ she cried in her mind, the tears finally falling from her eyes and down her cheeks.

            "I know Serenity. But, you fainted. We couldn't get you to wake up. It was either that or your life," he said, a weird feeling coming over him.

            "I would have chosen death over living with you! I don't. . .no!" she cried, as she let herself fall to the cold floor. She knew she looked pathetic in front of them. But it didn't matter to her. This was not what she wanted to be.

            "I know that" Marik said, eyeing Kaiba before waking over to the young brunette. "But, what's done is done. There's nothing you can do about it. You're a vampire. Crying will not help you," he told her.

            "Make the best of it darling" Pegasus spoke finally, in his cheery voice. "Being a vampire isn't that bad aye?" he asked her.

            "Yes it is. . .gods. . .what about Joey? My brother. . .he. . .I. . " She trailed off, trying to speak.

            "Get used to him not being in your life. I assure you you will live a lot longer then he will" Kaiba spoke coldly.

            "I don't care! I want to see my brother. . .I need to tell him. . .everything" she spoke softly, her tears still coming.

            "You'll see him," Marik said.

            "Last time I checked, I was leader. I say what goes, and I say she will not see that disgusting human" Kaiba told him, making Marik's anger rise.

            "If you don't take her, I will" he spoke, his lavender eyes showing clearly he was speaking the truth.

            "Fine. Now. Come" he spoke angrily, grabbing her by the wrist and pulling her up. He looked down on her. "And not another episode of last time, or you will never see your daughters" he threatened her, as together they walked out, and down the hallway, up the stairs and out of their haven.

            "Great" Kaiba said sarcasticly.

            "What?" she asked.

            "Soon I'll have to teach you to fly," he said, grabbing her as he took off into the night.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

            _So there you go. The chapter is done! I would have written more, but it's late and I am so tired! Anyways, I hope you guys liked it a lot! Thanks again to all who reviewed again! Now, what are you waiting for?_

_            Review!!!_

PLEASE READ 

**[Soon, I will be getting a new penname for here. I'm not sure what it will be yet. But, if you want, in a review, leave your e-mail address, and when I do change it, I'll e-mail you stating my new penname so you won't lose this story. Thanks in advance!]**


	21. Chapter Twenty One: Explanations

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh at all! –cries- alas, life is not ever fair. .

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_Hey guys! I'm in a good mood, so I thought, what the hell, I'll update! Yay! This is my first update with the use of my new penname! You guys like? Anyways, a big thanks to all who reviewed my last chapter! I really appreciated them, and enjoyed reading what you guys think! Anyways, thanks guys! Now, I thanked five authors. . .but I didn't put it here, cause I'm not sure if were allowed. . .I'm not taking any chances on losing this fic. So, Yamiko Yakou, Shadow of Society, Anni, Seto-Angel and Aa Miw-sher Mutnodjet Kiya if you go to my profile, thats were I thank some of you, and answer whatever questions you had. __Okay, that it! So thanks again guys!! Anyways, like I always say, sit back, grab a drink and enjoy the chapter!!!_

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**---------------------**

**The Heart Of Darkness**

By: xx Jessica Malfoy xx

Chapter Twenty-One: Explanations

**----------------------**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

The winter's harsh cold winds blew furiously against their faces, as Kaiba landed softly on the ground, right in front of Serenity's old apartment. When his feet were firmly on the cold cement floor, he let go of her, as she began to walk towards the building, Kaiba following her not to far behind.

"Please make this short. I have better things to do then sit through this." Kaiba spoke, his voice cold, making Serenity shiver slightly.

"I'll take as long as I need to. This isn't the easiest thing to tell him you know." She said, as she opened the apartment building door, and entered it, holding it open for Kaiba to come in. They walked up the stairs, and she pressed the button for the elevator to come.

"I just don't want what happened last time. Need I remind you, the sun's light does affect you? So you best not waste time." He warned her slightly. This time, he would be watching time, so not another episode of their last visit would be replayed.

"I know, Kaiba. You don't have to keep reminding me." she said a bit annoyed. She hated what she had become. But she wasn't going to dwell on it. She would try her best to get over it, and look on the bright side of things.

"Good. Nothing can happen to the two children that are growing in your stomach. I'll need them for when their older." he said, as the elevator door opened, and they both entered it. Serenity pressed the number three, and the doors closed, as they felt themselves being lifted up.

Serenity didn't even want to ask what he meant by his last statement. She didn't want to know. But what she did know was, she was going to try and keep them safe, and pray that they will grow up to be nothing like Kaiba. She didn't want them too. Not at all.

The doors opened, and Serenity walked out, and down the quiet and narrow halls. At the very end, she stopped, as she opened the door to her old apartment. To her surprise, it was open, so she walked in, memories flooding her mind. She missed being there. Missed living there. Missed being around Joey. Everything, and it pained her that she wouldn't be able to come back home.

"Joey?" she called into the apartment. She could hear the television on, so she assumed he was there, sitting and watching one of his shows. "It's me, Serenity," she said, as she let Kaiba come in, closing the door behind him.

"Serenity? Is that you?" she heard Joey's eager voice yell from the living room. Seconds later he appeared, a huge smile on his face, as he hugged her tightly. He didn't know why she was here, but it didn't matter just then, because she was there, and that's all that had mattered to him for the moment. "It's been so long!" he smiled, as he pulled away to get a good look at his younger sister.

"It has, hasn't it Joey?" she smiled. "I've missed you so much" she said, hugging him again. She was so happy to see him finally, after months.

"I've missed you too Serenity." he said. They pulled away from each other. "Are ya' hungry? Thirsty?" he asked, as he grabbed her hand and pulled her to the kitchen. "I can fix ya' something if ya' want. Just sit there," he said, as she sat where he had offered the seat.

"No thanks Joey, I'm fine. But could you sit? I need to talk to you," she said, smiling weakly, as Kaiba entered the kitchen. He leaned against the wall, crossing his arms, as he watched the scene before him unfold.

Joey put down the frying pan as he turned to his sister. "Okay Serenity." he said slowly, worried at what she was about to tell him. He then took a seat across from her, eager to hear what she had to tell him.

"You know, a lot's happened. . .in the last month." she said, thinking how she would tell him everything. She was more fearful of his reaction. She didn't want to disappoint him. It would hurt her too much if she did. She just wanted to make him proud. Always had.

"Yes, a lot has. Dat Bastard took ya' away from me!" he growled, as his eyes turned to Kaiba, who stood at the other end of the kitchen. "Why is he here anyways? Can't he go? Does he need to be here?" he asked, his eyes turning back to his sister.

She shook her head. "No Joey. . .he has to stay. Joey, what I have to tell you is really hard. So, I'm just going to go out and say it, okay?" she asked, her tanned brown eyes watched him.

"Sure Seren" he nodded.

"Well. . .Joey, last month. . .I. . ." she trailed off. _I can't tell him what Kaiba did_ she thought. _I guess I could leave that part out, it would only make things a lot worse_ she thought. "I. . .got pregnant" she finally said, as she looked down at her hands, not bearing to see Joey's face.

Joey bit his lip. He didn't know what to tell her really. He knew how hard it must have been to tell him that. It hurt that she had looked down though. _Did she think I would be angry with her?_ He thought. Joey hand reached out, as he made her face him, tears in her eyes.

"Serenity. . .I'm not angry, if that's what you think. I don't know what to say," he said truthfully.

She nodded. "It's okay. I'm just happy you're not angry with me," she said, putting on a small smile. A part of her felt relieved, half of it so far was done.

"But, for a month, you got pretty big. . ." Joey commented, a puzzled look on his face. "I mean, doesn't it take like. . .eight months about to be that big?" he asked.

"Idiot." Kaiba muttered under his breath so no one would hear. He couldn't understand why she was talking so long tell him everything. He looked at the time: 3:07am. _Damn, she's wasting all our time_ he hissed in his mind, hoping she had heard it.

She had.

"That's the other part," she said. She knew Kaiba was getting impatient with her, and that she had to hurry up. "See. . .I'm. . .well, a vamp-vampire, so children are born quicker and. . .um yeah. . ." she trailed off.

"You're a what?" he growled, as he stood up. "Did he make you one? I swear I'll kill him!" he yelled angrily.

"Joey, please calm down! He did, but it was only to save my life! I was pregnant before I became one, and because Kaiba is the father, they are part vampire. And, well you know. . .they need blood to survive, so they started drinking mine. . .and it almost killed me. So he had too," she said softly.

Joey glared at Kaiba before turning to her. "He's the. . .the father?" he asked slowly. He didn't know if he could handle all the new information. It was too much at the same time.

"He is Joey. Please don't be angry." She said softly.

He sighed, and looked up at her. "I'm not Serenity. It's just. . .so much, ya' know. I'm just glad ya' told me now and all." he said, ruffling his hair, and laying back in his chair, as he registered all the new information. It had been a while since their last visit, and he didn't know if it would be their last, so he would do his best to make it a good one.

"So does this mean ya' know what your havin'?" he asked.

She smiled. _I'm so happy he's not angry. I wonder what he'll think when he knows it's twins _she thought. "Yep! Joey, I'm having girls!" she cried excitedly.

"Oh wow! I'm going to have a niece! Wait. . .girls?" he questioned. "How many are ya' having?" he asked.

"Twins." Serenity giggled.

"That's great Seren! I hope I get to see em' though" he said, a bit of sadness in his voice.

Serenity frowned. "Of course you will Joey! I would never let them go through life without you." she said

He smiled. "Thanks Serenity." he said.

"Serenity, it's 4:05am." Kaiba spoke in, making them turn their attention to him. "You told him everything, and more, so we need to leave" he spoke, his voice emotionless. They had been there for a while, and he was starting to get bored.

"Right." Serenity said, as she stood up, she walked over to Joey, and hugged him as tightly as she could. "Bye Joey, I will miss you." She said softly, not wanting to let go. She hated their short meetings.

"I'll miss you too." He said, as they pulled away. "Just don't forget about me." He smiled, trying to make it easier on her. He knew it was hard for her.

"Like I ever could" she smiled. "I promise I'll see you soon." She said, kissing him on the cheek, and hugging him one last time.

"Better" he laughed, as he walked her to the door. "Bye Seren" he said, as he watched her slowly walk down the hall.

"Later Joey" she turned to wave goodbye. She pressed the elevator button, and it opened immediately. She took one last look before she entered it, not knowing when she'd get to see him again. She heard Kaiba chuckle, as she pressed the button that said one.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"You promised to see him again. You promised to let him see our daughters. Stupid on you really, brining his hopes up." he said cruelly to her.

Serenity said nothing, as she fought to keep her tears hidden. She prayed Kaiba was just joking. Oh how she ever did. . .

* * *

Joey closed his front door, locking it, as he went and shut the television off in the living room. From there, he went to his room, and flopped himself on his bed, his brown eyes looking up at the ceiling. He couldn't believe everything he had been told tonight. Serenity, not only was she pregnant, but with twins, and they were Kaiba's! 

_I hate dat guy!_ Joey thought angrily. _He's nothing but trouble. First he takes Serenity; the only person I care for in my life, then turns her into. . .a vampire._ He thought. _A vampire. I bet he only did that so she would never leave him. Stupid Bastard! How dare he! If I could, I'd kill him! _He thought furiously.

In truth, Joey was angry. Very, very angry, but not at Serenity, never could he be at her. She had done nothing wrong, it had been all Kaiba's fault. _I just hope he doesn't hurt her. . .I just want her to be happy. She deserves to be._ He thought, as he closed his eyes, ready for sleep to take over. He needed a rest.

_I just hope that bastard lets me see my sister soon, and my nieces. . ._ he thought, as he fell into his slumber.

* * *

Serenity watched the world below, as she held onto Kaiba tightly. They were in the air now, probably going back to their home. She hated it there. She thought of it more as a prison then anything else, and she hated the thought of going back now. 

She sighed sadly, as Kaiba's last words replayed themselves in her mind. _Was he just joking or truly being serious? _She wondered. _I hope he was joking. I mean, God. . .Joey will be heartbroken. . .after I promised him. . .why must Kaiba be so cruel?_ She thought sadly.

Serenity blinked as she felt them land. Kaiba let go of her, as she watched him, wondering what he was doing.

"Thanks to your wasting time, I won't be able to feast as much as I wanted too tonight. Luckily, there's about five teens over there. Enough for the both of us." Kaiba said, as he began to walk towards them.

"What? No!" She hissed, as she grabbed his arm to stop.

He glared. "Don't ever fucking touch me again." He hissed. "And what the hell do you mean no?!" he asked her. _Why must she always waste my damn time? _He asked himself, as he looked down on her.

"I won't take part in this! I won't! I'm not like you, I'm not. . .I won't kill an innocent person. Especially one so young." she said, standing her ground.

Kaiba laughed. "You are naïve aren't you? Fine, don't feast. But sooner or later, you'll need it. No matter how determined you are to not, you will. You're a vampire Serenity. You will slowly change, whether you want to or not. Now, I'm going to feast, come if you will, or don't. Doesn't matter to me." He said, as in seconds, was down on a young boy, who began screaming at the top of his lungs in pain.

"Oh my God. . ." she watched in horror. _How could he do this?_ She thought, as the boy's cries died, and he lay motionless. She watched Kaiba leave the body, as he grabbed the closes kid who tried to escape him. Serenity watched fearfully, as one by one, the young teens were attacked, no matter how far they ran or how well they hid, Kaiba had found each and every one of them.

Kaiba flew down in front of her, as he held the body of a boy who looked to be around fifteen years old. His lips were full of blood, as some dripped down from it. He smirked at her frightened expression.

"If you want, hurry, you can still get some blood out of him. But hurry before he dies, cause after that, it's no good" he said, dropping the body to the floor.

Serenity stepped back, shaking her head. "No. . ." she trailed off. She wouldn't do it. She didn't know if she ever could.

Kaiba glared. "Fine then. Let his death be for nothing. No matter to me.Now, seeing as you won't drink his blood, were going back home." He said, as he grabbed her by the arm, and were back in the air. . .

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_So there ya go! Pretty long chapter right? Well, I hope you guys enjoyed it as I enjoyed writing it! I'm also sorry if Joey was a bit out of character. Anyways, another big thanks to all who reviewed!_

_Please review and tell me what you think!!_


End file.
